This can't be happening
by JBob
Summary: Ichi and her family fall back in time to meet Kouga. Her friends are also thrust back in time, for reasons unknown. Add a little bit of romance and a lot of humor, and you got yourself a story! What perils does fate have in store for these three girls?
1. Who are you?

A/N: Inuyasha, me no own. To the story!  
  
" " = some ones talking  
  
' ' = some ones thinking *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~This Can't Be Happening~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 1 who are you?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
  
Me and my family were just driving down the road, nothing seeming out of place. 'this is sooooooo boring! I wish that something would happen'. Little did I know that something would happen... Something big. 'What the hell is that?' as we were driving, a giant black, spiraling hole opened in front of us! As we drove through it, the car disappeared, letting us fly off into a place that we really didn't want to be. ~~~in the black hole~~~  
  
I screamed to my parents and sister " MOM! DAD! HALEY! WHAT'S HAPPE..." before I could finish we landed on a grassy field. I was confused beyond all reason. I crawled over to my mom who was unconscious "mom? Are you ok? Mom! ANSWER ME!" at this, my mother started to stir.  
  
"Ichi? Are you alright?" she was full of concern. I must have looked pretty grim too "I'm alright. But where are we? Dad and Haley are still unconscious." "Ichi, let's go wake them up, then we can find out where we are. Ok?" I was still a little shaken up, but was willing to help "ok" As soon as everyone was alright and awake, we set off. We didn't get to far before a large shadow loomed over us and then disappeared. Haley, even though she was 16, was scared "what was that?" she asked. Before any of us could answer, it came back, but this time we could see what it was. It was a bird that was at least 7ft tall with wing that spread a bit more than the length of a van. It's claws hung down underneath it. But these things were the last to be noticed, for what looked like half of a human body sat atop the head of the bird, but it was also hard to tell what was body and head for it was all merged together. The human part spoke "you humans look to be very tasty" at that remark he started to dive bomb us at about 100ft up in the air.   
  
'This isn't happening! I don't want my family to die! I WON'T LET THEM DIE!!' "WIND!!" as soon as the word left my mouth, a tornado struck deep into the bird-creature, carrying his blood up into the clouds. Then his life-less, flesh-less corpse plummeted to the forest floor. It was all over. ~~~Kouga POV~~~  
  
I saw the tornado go back up to the sky. I sniffed the air and recognizing one scent 'Bird blood. I wonder what killed it? Who can control a tornado anyways?' "Ginta! Hakkaku! Let's go see who killed that bird of paradise." Ginta looked at me funny "And have the same thing happen to us?" Ginta couldn't seem to get any courage until I glared at him. Then he said " I mean. Let's go!" After that short pathetic discussion, we left to find who could kill with tornados. ~~~regular POV~~~   
  
Ichi was on the cold hard ground lying on her back breathless. While she lays there, she thinks 'Did I just kill that creature?' Her family was running over to her calling her name and asking if she was ok.  
  
Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku arrived to see four humans. Three kneeling down and one panting on the ground with the scent of the wind surrounding her as well as an aura of power that was slowly fading away. Kouga walked over to the humans and questioned "Did this human female just kill a bird of paradise?" This of course made everyone turn around to look at him. "If that creature was a 'bird of paradise' then yes, something killed it, but it was not my daughter who did the killing" Ichi's mother boldly stated. Ichi knew her mother knew nothing of her power. ~~~Kouga POV~~~  
  
I looked at this human who obviously had no idea that I myself was a demon such as the one that was killed by a tornado. 'This human doesn't even know this girls power. That's it, I can't just let this stupid human make a fool out of me!' Right before I was about to speak, the human girl on the floor spoke "Mom, I was the one who killed that creature. That's why I'm lying here instead of standing. It used a lot of my strength." 'so she did kill it' Now she will have to come with me. I wish to know how a human can have such power. I'll just kill her family and take her back to the den with me. "Well I have no use for your family girl, so I can just kill them and then I can try to figure out how you got this power" Now she was making a huge effort to get up. ~~~Ichi POV~~~  
  
If I had enough energy I would have been in his face right now giving him a piece of my mind, but since I'm wounded, I'll have to do with sitting up and yelling at him. "You will do NO such thing! If you want to kill them you have to kill ME first! Who the hell are you anyways?" I could tell that my words shocked him, but only for a second could you see that. Then he spoke to me again "My name is Kouga. Take your pathetic family to a village, then and come back here at dusk. If you aren't here then I will hunt down your family and kill them" 'I don't know where any villages are!' "If you would give me directions to the nearest village then I shall take them there and come back." I shock my self sometimes, and this happens to be one of them. He smirked at me then said "go north till you find a river, then head upstream and you will find a village" After he gave us the directions, he was gone before another word could be spoken. I looked at my parents and my sister "Lets go" was all I had to say, and then we headed north. ~~~Regular POV~~~  
  
It had been half an hour at Ichi's guess. They had made it to the river. Ichi found a nearby stick and stuck it into the ground. "what are you doing?" Her sister had asked. "I want to make sure that I make it to the right field. This will help me know when to turn" She stated as if it were as plain as daylight. "We need to head upstream, right?" Ichi's father asked. "That's what I recall" her mother stated. They all set off trying to forget the deal hey had with Kouga. ~~~Ichi POV~~~  
  
"Look there's the village. We apparently aren't in America anymore, it looks like we are in Japan or something, feudal Japan that is. My family was now too shocked to speak. "Let's go find you a place to stay.  
  
We found a place that looked like it would be able to fit my family. 'From the looks of it, they'll have to earn their keep. I better go find the owner' I went up and knocked on the door. A man answered and asked "what bring you to my humble home?" "Would it be too much trouble if my family could live here? They will earn their keep. We are knew around here and have no place to go." He looked at e for a moment then said "if they can work" "they will try their hardest" he smiled and said that they can stay with him.  
  
I went over to my family and told them that they would have to work if they wanted a place to stay and food to eat. They accepted and went over to the house and walked in. I knew at that time that I wouldn't see them for a long time. So I headed off trying not to think about Kouga or me not seeing my family.  
  
I found the stick that I had stuck in the ground and headed back south to were the valley was. When I got there Kouga was no where in site, and I was a bit early. So I settled myself down on the grass. 'oh yeah, I still have my backpack with me' I took out my CD player and started listening to my music. 'Wake me up inside, wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone1 Save me from the nothing I've become' I was starting to get bored sitting there doing nothing. So I found a stick, took out my pocket knife, and stated sharpening the stick. It wasn't long be fore a felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I immediately kicked the persons feet out from under them and put my knife to their throat. Then I saw his face 'Kouga' I put my knife away to his surprise.  
  
  
  
~~~Regular POV~~~  
  
"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" asked Kouga. "We had a deal, and I don't remember the part of me killing you in that deal." she stated and then added " even if I tried to cut through your neck, you would have stopped me" "What makes you think that?" Kouga questioned. "you had o fear in you at all. Plus, you would be too quick. I saw you run off faster than a cheetah the last time we met." "We never met properly though. I have yet to know you name" he corrected. "my name is Ichi" "Let's go then, Ichi" Before she could even blink he pulled her over his shoulder and speed off. ~~~Ichi POV~~~  
  
'what in the world does he think he's doing?!' "HEY! I got two legs of my own ya know!! I can walk on my own!!" he just wouldn't put me down no matter how much I kicked and yelled. Then, I think he was starting to get sick of it, yelled back "Will you stop yelling in my EAR!? I'm surprised that I'm not deaf in this ear now!" after that I just stayed there wondering where he was taking me.  
  
After a while we made it to a river with a beautiful waterfall. I couldn't help but stair.  
  
Then he spoke up after the long silence of his 'run', "we're home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: not too shabby if I do say so myself. First fanfic I did that wasn't a script type. Oh well! Till next chapter! *waves* 


	2. The battle

A/N: I'm back, with another chap.! Hey look I rhymed! Any ways Inu-chan me  
no own. Oh well! WHO CARES! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~This Can't Be Happening~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch. 2 the battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'This place is beautiful!' " you actually LIVE here?" he looked at me and  
smirked his smirkish smirk "is there a problem with that?" I could tell  
that he knew that I liked it "no, I like it. It's really neat. But it would  
be a lot cooler if you put me down!" He acted like he was thinking about  
it, then stated "neah, I think you can just stay like this till we get  
inside" 'you big...' I couldn't even finish my stinkin' thought before he  
went right through the very cold waterfall. "ah!" 'Cold water. Water cold'  
then he looked at me and set me down...FINALLY! "are you all cooled off  
now?" he asked smugly. All I could say was "quite" before more demons came  
up and looked at me like I was some sort of...MEAL! 'This is getting really  
creepy!' I thought while unconsciously ducking behind Kouga.  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
I noticed her slowly scooting behind me as my pack came closer to see I she  
to nights menu. 'oh boy' "This girl is not for dinner! If you guys want to  
eat her go on ahead! But you will pay for this action with your life!" They  
slowly started backing away not wanting to risk their lives. Out of the  
corner of my eye, there she was looking at my as if I had some sort of  
creature on my face or something. That made me wonder about things 'She  
acts as if she has never seen a demon before! She also treats me like a  
human with abnormal strength or something. She dresses weird and so did the  
rest of her family' I wanted to know where she was from so I thought we  
might just have a little talk. "follow me" I told her which brought her out  
of her amazed trance.  
"right" she said while she followed me. Once we got to the back of the  
cave, I noticed that she had moved the slightest bit closer to me I believe  
in fear of my clan. 'How can she afraid of them when I'm the leader of them  
all?' I motioned for her to sit down on some straw that was put into a  
rather large pile on the ground. She sat down and kind of pulled herself  
in. I could tell that she was not conferrable being here on the cave. "You  
don't have to be afraid of them, you know. They won't bother you as long as  
I say so" that helped her a little bit. "I wanted to ask you something" she  
declared "ok?" "Are you a wolf demon" she was a little nervous with the  
question. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Her eyes went wide, and then she smiled  
and said "cool! I actually get to meet a wolf demon!" This really shocked  
me! I probably looked dumbfounded to her. So I instantly got control of my  
face. "you like wolf demons?" was all I could ask at the moment. "Yup!  
Here, look at my pocket knife." She took out her shrunken sword and showed  
me the handle. It had a picture of three wolves in the snow on it. 'I guess  
she does like wolves!' "Oh! I have one more question." she grabbed my right  
hand. At this point I was total confused, and nervous "what's this crystal  
like thing on you arm? It shines really bright." 'can she see shikon  
shards?' "you can see this?" she looked at me like I was stupid or  
something "do you think that I'm blind? I can also see the ones you got on  
your ankles" 'if she can see shikon shards, then maybe she can help us  
destroy the birds of paradise!' "And now it's my turn to ask you a few  
questions" "like what?" "Where are you from? And why do you dress so  
strangely?"  
She thought a moment to gather the correct words, then told me the story of  
where she came from, how she got here, and that where she comes from, her  
clothes are perfectly normal. "Now, I have one final question for you for  
today" her waiting told me to 'go on' "Will you help us with a battle?"  
"what kind of battle?" "Remember that giant bird you killed?" "yes" "we've  
been in a war with them for long time. One of them has a shikon shard..."  
"a what?" "this crystal in my arm" "oh" "it gives demons great power"  
"ahhh" "one of them has one. We need to get so they'll stop killing our  
tribe. And this is where you come in, you'll find which one of them has the  
shard and tell me where it is. So, are you up to the challenge?" "you bet!"  
'she's braver than I thought!' "You better get some rest then, Ichi" I  
could tell she was tired. She leaned against the rock wall and closed her  
eyes then fell asleep. I guess she either didn't want to lie down or she  
didn't think she was allowed. I figured that she would be more conferrable  
laying down. So I went over to her and put her into a more convenient  
position. She then wouldn't let go of my arm. So I sat there until I fell  
asleep as well.  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
I woke up to something I really didn't expect. I opened my eyes and found  
out that I was no longer in an upright position. Then I felt something  
behind me. It was warm. And I didn't want to move. In fact, I couldn't  
move! There was something around my waist, so I looked down to see that it  
was somebody's arm!!!!! I looked behind me to find...KOUGA! I turned around  
so that I could face him. 'I really don't know what kind morning person he  
is so...' I tried to sneak out of his arm, but he had a really strong grip!  
So, I tried to just lightly push myself away. That didn't work. So I pushed  
harder. To no avail was I able to get out. Then I took the chance of waking  
him. I whispered so not to wake others "Kouga? Could you please let go?  
Kouga?" 'this isn't working' my face at the time probably looked something  
like this ¬.¬ So then I just thought for a minute, and thought of a way to  
possibly wake him up. 'This annoys the crap out of my family, so here it  
goes' I leaned over to his ear and blew into it. He started rolling his  
head on his shoulder trying to get it to stop tickling him. I blew again,  
but this time a little longer. His hand came off of my waist to itch his  
ear, but at the same time his other arm came around my waist. 'Crap! This  
isn't working at...' then he rolled over bringing me with him. This time I  
just flicked his nose. He started twitching his nose. 'He looks so cute!  
Crap what am I thinking? But still...' Now I'm just tapping him on the  
head. 'He's awake! It's a miracle!' "could you let go of me now? Please?"  
He now was awake and aware of his surroundings. "You have really beautiful  
eyes. You know that?" 'What was that? A compliment? They're just blue!  
Nothing special!' He let go and got up to stretch. "Well the battle will  
begin when the rest of he clan wakes up" "which will be how long?" "...a  
while" "wanna go outside?" he thought for a moment, but it wasn't too long.  
"sure" so we left.  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
Once we got outside, we found out that the moon was still out. I don't I've  
ever seen the water so clear before. She went over and sat down by the  
water. I joined her. We sat there in silence until she asked me a question  
"want to go swimming?" "umm...yes?" Before I could tell what was happening  
she pushed me in and jumped in after. These are one of those times where  
you notice that water is colder at night than in the day. 'I didn't know  
that humans could swim' She swam like was she born in the water or  
something. "How do you know how to swim?" She looked at me and smiled "I  
taught myself! It's simple!" Then she dove under the water, came up behind  
me, and dunked me! "you'll pay for that one!" I was swimming after her now.  
She was a fast swimmer, and wasn't easy to keep up with! Every time she got  
to a fairly sized rock she'd climb on it and dive over me. This went on  
till dawn. "the sun's rising we better regain our energy" she had a good  
point. So we went back in and sat and quietly talked till the rest of the  
tribe woke up.  
'This is where it will finally end. We are going to kill those stupid  
buzzards and take their shard!' "Are you ready Ichi?" "yup" she had a very  
determined look on her face. She was ready. I yelled back to my clan to  
take care of the weaker ones while I went for the boss. "Let's go!"  
"right!" she smiled at me and we were off up the mountain. 'No turning  
back!' "Where is the shard Ichi?" "It's hard to tell! But It's up a little  
bit more!" "Got it!" we went up a little more when Ichi froze "It's below  
us now!" "What?! Does this mean that this mountain is hollow?" 'he could  
attack us from almost anywhere now!' "He's above us again! He's not in the  
mountain anymore! He flying somewhere!" "What?" up in the clouds, I could  
see something coming out of them. I knew it was the one with the shard, but  
when I saw it, it was at least three times bigger than the regular harpies!  
He was coming straight at us. So I jumped off the mountain and landed on  
the ground. "Ichi where is the shard?" she looked at it a moment the stated  
"Inside of it's mouth." "ok! Stay here, and don't let the harpies see you!"  
"Hey1 You brought me here! So I'm at least going to fight! It's hard for  
birds to fly in heavy wind...so I'll try to knock them off balance!" "Fine  
but just stay out of danger!" "oh fine! Take away all the fun!" she smiled  
at me to tell me to 'get going'. I nodded. Once I had left, I could already  
feel her energy rising. The bad thing was that I wasn't the only one.  
Harpies started coming toward her. "ICHI!" But once all the harpies got to  
her they we dissolved by her aura. After more than half of the harpies were  
killed and she had stirred up a hard wind, she started to weaken.  
~~~Ichi POV~~  
'oh no! I'm losing my strength!' Kouga started to fight with the leader of  
the harpies. I could tell there was no way he could get inside his mouth  
without being eaten in the process. I went over to the battle and found two  
or three spears that had been tossed away, for the owner was no longer  
alive. Kouga had been knocked away by the bird into the rock cliff. Then  
the bird saw me. "so YOU are the one who can see the shards? Instead of  
working for this pathetic wolf, you can work for me!" "I'd rather DIE  
before that day comes!" "FINE! You have sealed your fate!" He dove for me,  
and I knew I had only one chance. He came and scooped me up with his jaws,  
I immediately put the spears up to keep his mouth open. 'I don't have much  
time!' So I quickly grabbed the shard and jumped before another thought. I  
was caught in mid-air by none other than...Kouga. "You almost got yourself  
killed you idiot!" "so did you!" "but I can actually handle wounds like you  
almost got!" "you'd still be hurt just the same though Kouga! Besides, do  
you want this or not?" I held out the shikon shard. Now he looked down  
right flabbergasted. "But how did you...?" "Why do you think I let him  
almost swallow me?! Geez! So much for gratitude! Pft!" "thanks" "no prob.  
Now go beat that freak of nature!" he sat me down and was off.  
After the battle, we had only 4 deaths and 11 injured. Once we got back to  
the cave I jumped right in the water and started scrubbing at my arms,  
legs, face, and head. "what are you doing?" Kouga was looking at me trying  
not to laugh. "Have you ever been in one of those things MOUTHS?" "no" "IT  
REALLY GROSS!!!!!!" so I continued scrubbing. He was still trying not to  
laugh once I got out. "SHUT UP!" "I didn't say anything!" "You were  
laughing at me because I got covered in SLIME!" "no, I was laughing because  
you looked funny while you were washing." "how did I look funny?" he was  
really starting to piss me off "You looked like a monkey scratching  
himself!" I blushed "SHUT UP! I wouldn't be covered in slime if YOU were  
able to beat him first!" 'HA! Top that!' "Well if YOU didn't draw his  
attention away, then I would have been able to beat him, AND get the shard  
back!" "Yeah! Then YOU'D be in the water scratching like a monkey!" "but I  
would have waited for everyone to go to sleep!" 'crap he's got me there' he  
smirked...again! "I beat you!" "But I got the shard!" it took him a while  
think of something, "can I have the shard? PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE??"  
"depends" "on what? What do you have planned Ichi?" this time I was the one  
to smirk "you gotta catch me!" so I dove under water "HEY! You KNOW that  
you can swim faster than me!" I popped up about 10ft away "exactly!" So he  
chased me till I almost fainted in the water since we started the chase  
around four, even though there are no clocks here, and ended close to dawn  
the next day! 'he just doesn't get tired!' "gotcha! Shard please?" "yeah  
whatever..." I pulled the shard out of my pocket and gave it to him. "Can I  
go to sleep now?" I asked "sure" so he brought me in and put me to sleep.  
~~~regular POV~~~  
The next morning at the village where Ichi's family was staying, her  
parents were working out in the field while her sister was working on the  
main house doing some cleaning. Then a bright light passed over the land  
and they were gone the next minute back into their own time.  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
I awoke to some sort of soft noise. I looked over to Ichi to see her  
tossing around and acting as if she was in pain. 'She must be having a  
nightmare' I started toward her so that I could wake her when she started  
to sleep talk, "mom, dad, Haley? Where are you going?" she started to cry  
in her sleep "please, don't leave me here! NO!" The loudest she ever got to  
was a normal speaking level. It hurt me to watch her like this. 'I will  
take you to see your family today.' "I promise" Then I woke her up from her  
nightmare. She looked at me with a tear-streaked face. I pulled her into an  
embrace to try and ease the pain she was feeling. She accepted it. "I'm  
going to take you to your family today. And whether you stay here with me  
or go with them is fine. But if you stay here, you may visit them whenever  
you wish", I smiled down at her and smiled back and returned an embrace to  
me and spoke to me so softly I could barely hear her "thank you".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I make myself cry sometimes. *tear* but I over it now. :P PLEASE  
REVIEW!! I like hearing from you guys! Say whatever you want. Make your own  
little story as you review. You now have a fight with a friend, family  
member, ...PERSON! Me and my friend do that and make it like episodes! And  
we make a little announcer guy who goes "tune in next time for...THE CRAZY  
REVIEWERS!!" TADA! Tee hee ^.^...¬.¬ aww man, now I gotta say goodbye.  
Well! BYE NOW!! ^-^ 


	3. The Kiss

A/N: I sadly don't own Inuyasha. I DON"T EVEN WANT HIM THOUGH!!! I WANT MY  
KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tear* to the story *tear again*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~This Can't Be Happening~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 3 the kiss~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'I finally get to see my family again!' It was only four day that I hadn't  
seen them, but I still missed them because I didn't know how they were  
doing or what was happening with them. "Hey Kouga?" He looked at me and  
smiled "yup?" "Do you think that they're alright and all?" he smirked  
"that's really starting to get on my nerves you know." he looked at me like  
I had just popped out of nowhere, which I really did...but I'm not getting  
into details. "what's getting on your nerves?" 'you always smirking at me!'  
"oh nothing forget it. But do you think that they're ok?" "If they are  
anything like you I bet that they're doing fine" 'well I am a bit of the  
odd one in our family but oh well! ^-^;;' "hey! We're almost there Ichi."  
"REALLY?" "yup! Wanna ride?" He kneeled down in front of me and motioned  
for me to get on his back "um...I g-guess" I was a little nervous. 'When we  
get there though and if my dad sees me, he might go mad seeing that I trust  
the person who threatened all of our lives!... GAHH! Too late now!' He had  
taken off as soon as I was on so that I wouldn't fall off.  
When we got there we went to the house where my family was, I knocked on  
the door. "The same man came up and started to speak, "yes may I help  
y...AHH a DEMON!" "no wait! He isn't here to hurt anybody!" the man looked  
at me like I was mad! "I came here to see my family." he took a closer look  
at me "oh! You're that girl!" he started to look grim "Your family  
disappeared in the bright light this morning. All the others were left but  
they just vanished into thin air" I was shocked, my family was gone and now  
I was stuck in the past with no way to get home. "was it another demon"  
Kouga put himself into the matter "no. Your sister was inside, and your  
parents were out side in between many others. It could not have been a  
demon without somebody seeing him." tears started to well up in my eyes and  
pour down my face. 'my family is gone! I have nobody! None! Why must this  
happen to me?...but then again...it would be selfish to wish this upon  
somebody else' I ran off with teas pouring like rivers down my face. I  
couldn't take it. 'Why?' that as my only thought. Why. 'Fate plays a cruel  
game. Not just a game for fun either. She's playing with my life!'  
I got to the stream and broke down into a full cry. I couldn't stand it! I  
just wanted to end it all! But there was something in the back of my mind  
telling me 'no' 'don't go! You would leave me, and I wouldn't be able to be  
with you anymore' I recognized this voice, but who was it? Then Kouga came  
up behind me, kneeled down, wrapped his arms around my neck, and spoke  
"this is my fault for taking you away from them. I am the one to blame.  
It's my fault that you shed these tears" "no!" he started to move away from  
me when I grabbed his arm "It's not your fault! I glad that I meet you,  
even if was in an odd way! I'm glad that I know you! This is not your  
fault! Don't you DARE say otherwise!" I lowered my voice to a whisper "I  
wouldn't want this to happen any other way! I like you, a lot! Aren't you  
glad that you meet me too?" "yes, but I don't want to see you in so much  
pain! I would rather DIE then have to watch you in so much agony and  
sorrow!" "I don't want you to die though! I'll be able to meet them in  
heaven when I d..." I was cut off when his lips pressed against mine then  
they pulled back "don't say that you are going to die. As long as you're  
with me...I won't let you" "K-Kouga..." from how hot my face was, I  
probably looked like a strawberry. "Let's go back home" he said, before I  
could get up he picked me up and carried me back to the den.  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
'I can't believe that this happened. She said that she like me a lot, we  
kissed, well actually...I was the one who did the kissing, but oh well, her  
family disappeared, and she has no idea how to get back I'm guessing' By  
the time that we had gotten to the cave, she had cried herself to sleep in  
my arms. Ginta and Hakkaku came up to me and asked me what happened. "Her  
family just disappeared back to where she came from. So she's going to stay  
with us until she finds a way to get back to her home" Hakkaku started to  
get curious "how come she can't just walk or rid a horse back to her home?"  
I forgot about that "she never did say where she was from. She just told me  
that it was far away" "I'm from the future" she was awake without my  
knowing. "How did you travel back here?" Ginta was just as curious "I don't  
really know, it just happened so fast I guess. This black hole appeared in  
front of us and then we were floating for a moment before hitting the  
ground, and then that bird creature, and then you guys" she was trying her  
best not to cry, or even look sad for that matter. "how did you get your  
wind power?" Hakkaku asked. She looked at him for a moment, "well, one day  
I was just wishing for some rain to come in because we hadn't had much for  
quite a while. The only problem was that it had to make the wind change  
direction and the temperature go a completely different way. Then the next  
thing I know there's a tornado warning. So I wish for it to all go  
away...then It's gone. So I'm guessing around then was when I got my power"  
I still couldn't believe that she was from the future. By this time, I had  
put her down. "I'm just going to go outside for a while, ok?" she had sad,  
distant eyes with a fake smile, trying to hid the pain inside. "go on  
ahead, Ichi" "Thank you" then, she was gone.  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'I miss you mom, dad, Haley' I was in a tree. It was something that calmed  
my nerves. I went off into thinking a few minutes later. 'I want to go  
home, but I don't want to leave Kouga! What am I going to do? I wish at  
least that Maki was here, she would like hanging out with wolf demons.  
Besides, we would have each other to talk to, no school, hang out, draw,  
this list could probably go on forever!' I heard something in the bushes, I  
thought it might be Kouga, but boy was I wrong! Five bandits jumped out. I  
immediately climbed higher hoping that they wouldn't notice me. Two things  
that got wrong so far in the day. "Hey look what we got here! A little  
kitty in a tree! Hey there little kitty, wanna come down and play with us?"  
"Get away from me you bastards!" They all looked at me and smiled. This  
time a different one spoke. "Aww, that hurt our feelings. Looks like we're  
going to have to teach you a lesson in manners" He motion for a different  
bandit to come and get me down. 'Fools' I climbed higher and higher till I  
was almost at the top. "How far is she going to climb?" the one who was  
climbing asked. 'Got ya!'  
As soon as he got close enough I kicked him down to the ground and totally  
winded him. "Why you little..." Then Kouga popped out I front of the tree.  
"Picking on a girl huh? Pretty weak aren't cha?" I threw a pinecone at his  
head "HEY! I can handle myself you know!" "I was just trying to help!"  
"fine! Beat the crap out of them!" then I started to mumble "just take my  
fun away. I was trying to take out some steam on them. But NO! Now I have  
to go swimming till dawn just to keep myself from exploding!" "What?"  
"forget it! Just hurt them before I KILL them!" "fine, fine. Hey where'd  
they go?" "They ran off quite a while ago" I started a pinecone fight, for  
lack of anything batter to do "Here's a good way to take out my anger in a  
friendly way!" he looked at me like this O.O "you call THIS friendly?!"  
"you bet! ~_^...now...take this and this and this and this! XP" "GAHH!" he  
was in a pile of pinecones by the time I was done.  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
'I just got pineconed!' she looked at me and smiled. I guess she did take  
out some stress since it was almost sunset! "Hey Kouga!" "yeah?" "Come up  
here and watch the sunset with me!" "ok" so we watched the sunset, then we  
star gazed, after that we went back to the waterfall and went to sleep for  
the night side by side.  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
This time when I woke up to have Kouga behind me, I didn't wake him or move  
away. I wanted the support of somebody now. I wouldn't be able to stand  
this if I had to do it alone. 'I'm glad that you're here for me Kouga.  
Thank you.' Then I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep judging by  
how bright it was out side. It was just now dawn. So I lay there till he  
woke. "Good morning" he said to me. "hey, sleepy head" "I ain't a slee..."  
he was yawning really big yawns. "yes you are" "oh fine your right, I'm the  
sleepy head" I smiled. I knew he was trying to take my mind off of my  
family. I decided to start up a small conversation "So, what do you want to  
do today?" "There's some hot springs down west if you want to get the rest  
of that bird slobber off of ya" "OK! Let's go!"  
Once we got to the hot springs, you could see steam coming up from the  
water. I went over to the water, but before I got in I turned to Kouga. "Do  
you want to join me?" he looked at me and nodded his head in agreement. I  
felt like I was relaxing in heaven. The water felt so good. I chose about  
five minutes after we got in to start a splash war. "AH!" "hahaha, I got  
you that time!" he looked at me and started splashing like there was no  
tomorrow "whose got who now?" Then the splashing just stopped. I looked  
over to where he was and noticed that he wasn't there. 'huh? Where's he  
go?' he came up behind me and grabbed me "AHH! HEY! LET GO!!" "take a deep  
breath now" "what?" then it hit me like a brick. He was going to DUNK me! I  
took a really deep breath right before he put me under water. He pulled me  
up after five seconds. "GAH!" I took in air, a lot of air. I was blowing  
bubbles under water for half the time, so I lost quite a bit of air. My  
feet were still touching the bottom of the spring, I noticed. I kick his  
feet out from under him and leaned back to push him under. He pushed me off  
easily, but the point was that I dunked him!  
After about a hour of dunking each other we decided that we had better dry  
off. "Can I just go walking about for a moment? PLEASE???" he looked at me  
and made puppy dog eyes "you want to leave me behind?" "no, I just don't  
want you to get any ideas and push me in the water" "oh, all right" "thank  
you! ^-^" so I wandered off aimlessly.  
I got to a field, and I saw somebody standing in the middle of it. He  
turned around to look at me. "who are you?" he asked me "I'm Ichi" He  
scowled at me "you're just a pathetic human" "I'm not pathetic!!!!" he  
seemed to be getting irritated with me "umm...I'm just gonna leave now,  
ok?" I turned around to leave but he was right there in front of me "nobody  
turns their back on me" I was starting to get scared now. Then, there was a  
light coming from above our heads. Something was falling out of the sky  
now, or should I say someone. Whoever it was, was caught by this person in  
front of me. It was my friend MAKI!! "MAKI! How did you get here?" "I don't  
know. Hey umm...who are you?" she looked at Sesshomaru "I am the great Lord  
Sesshomaru" Maki was staring at this Sesshomaru person. "what are you  
looking at human?" "Umm...could you put me down now?" he forgot that he was  
holding her still. He quickly put her down. Just then Kouga showed up.  
"Ichi! What happened?" He looked worried, almost scared "I'm fine. I just  
found out that my friend wound up here as well" He looked over to Maki "so  
she's your friend, huh?" "Yup! ^-^" He then looked over to Sesshomaru  
"Who's he?" then Sesshomaru spoke up "I am Lord Sesshomaru" Maki just now  
noticed his big fluffy tail "ooh, you have really fluffy tail Sesshomaru"  
"state the obvious" I told her. She scowled at me "What do you expect from  
me?" "not much" "exactly! It's not like I can expect much from YOU!" "Hey  
we're talking about your stupidity right now! We can get to mine later ok?"  
she thought about it for a second "ok! ^-^"The boys looked at us like were  
crazy. They were right, but oh well. "oh yeah! Maki, this is Kouga. Kouga,  
this is Maki" Maki smiled and dragged me away. "What?!" she looked at me  
"is he your boyfriend?" "I don't know..." "What do you mean 'I don't  
know'?" "well I'm not sure if he thinks that. So I'm not going to say  
anything" she looked at me and gave up. We walked back to them. Sesshomaru  
spoke up "we could here you" I died.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sessy has both arms just to let you know. THEY HEARD THE  
CONVERSATION!! What will Kouga say to this? What will Ichi do to Maki? Tune  
in next time for...CH 4!!!!! Buh bye! 


	4. We want to be demons

A/N: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! How many times must I tell you? Ú.Ú *sigh* oh well. Back to ch4.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~This Can't Be Happening~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 4 we want to be demons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kouga POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I saw the very shocked look on her face. 'I never knew she thought of me that way' "umm...Ichi? Is what you said true?" Her face was pink, wait now it's red, it looks like lava from a volcano now! "well...umm...kinda...yes" she looked at me waiting for a response. "so... You like me?" surprisingly her face just got redder "yeah" I looked to her friend Maki, she was starring at Sesshomaru...more like glaring. Then she spoke "You know, you could have just kept your mouth shut!" Sesshomaru looked at her "He knew anyways. It would have come out sooner or later" "But if you hadn't said anything, she wouldn't be so embarrassed!" "Leave me alone human" this just got her madder "SHUT UP YOU STUPID DEMON!!" this, got his attention "what did you call me human?" "Do I need to spell it out for you?" there was a huge battle aura around them both. But Maki looked as if she was engulfed in flames! Oh crap, she WAS engulfed in flames! "FIRE!" a ball of fire shot forward and turned the white, unharmed demon, into a black, unharmed demon. From what I could see, her flames would only disturb the person that they are aimed for. "Maki?" Ichi was getting a little worried about her friend. After the flames were gone, it seemed like all of Maki's anger was gone as well. She started humming a song and walked over to the demon lord. "that's what ya get! ~.^" "damn you..." she stepped on his stomach walked over to Ichi. "stupid wench" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??" "do I need to spell it out to you?" Maki, "Feh!" Sesshomaru, "Feh!" Maki, "Feh!" Sesshomaru "Feh!!" Maki, "FEH!!!" so the fight continued. Ichi and I walked away. Before we got too far, Ichi ran back to both of the fighting, babbling fools. Then she said "you two should go out together ~.^" both looked repulsed. "when all the flying furbies die that will happen" Maki stated. "what the hells a furbie?" Sesshomaru questioned "you're lucky that you don't know" Ichi stated while Maki twitched uncontrollably. "what's your problem?" I asked. She stared at me, then stated randomly "fear the pickle!" "what's a pickle?" I was confused. "baka deshi" Ichi stated. "we aren't your pupils" Sesshomaru said. Maki spoke "BAKA SENSEI!!" He turned to her "we aren't your teachers either" Then, the speaking went back to Ichi "Well, that doesn't mean you gotta say otherwise! It's called imagination man! I-MA-GI-NA-TION! Use it!.....Hey Maki, do you want to stay with me and Kouga if it's ok with him?" talk about random change of subject! "ok! ^-^" "Is it ok with you?" she was talking to me now. "I don't care. There's plenty of room. You might want to finish up your fight with Sesshomaru though, because I think that he wants to finish it " Sesshomaru was looking very pissed. It was starting to cloud over by the time that Sesshomaru won the battle of the words. Then it started to rain. "well, looks like you can be white again" Maki said. "shut up. It was your fault that I was turned black in the first place!" the battle started all over again. "Hey it's starting to rain if you haven't noticed. So if you want to finish your fight, you both can come back with me and Ichi and finish it at the den" They both paused to think and agreed on coming back to the den.  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
When we came into the den, everyone was looking at us because Maki and Sesshomaru were still fighting. "who are they?" one person asked. I wasn't too sure of who asked the question because I have a bad memory section titled names. "well she's my friend Maki. And he is Sesshomaru, who is still having a fight with her so he came along with us to finish the fight" I said it a little fast. This made him look confused, "could you make that any more complicated?" I thought of about two ways in about two seconds. "yup! ^^;" he looked pretty astounded that I had said that. 'He's probably thinking that you gotta be a confusing person in order to speak confusingly. That made almost no since...oh well'  
Once the second war between Maki and Sesshomaru was over, Maki and I were talking about certain names that Sesshomaru called her and what names he called her. Then I offered if she wanted to listen to some music. Of course she accepted. But once we got to our favorite songs, we couldn't help but sing softly to each other. I noticed a while ago out of the corner of my eye, that Kouga and Sesshomaru were having their own little conversation and looking at us as if we were aliens every once in a while. I think that it was the CD player. Since it was considered very high tech compared to this time. Oh well, I ignored it.  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
"I wonder what makes that thing work?" I told Sesshomaru. He looked at me al little curious himself "should we ask?" he said. "I think I could probably just listen for a while. They sound great!" I said. He looked at me, then spoke once more "What about their powers?" "well, from what I know, they're from the future and Ichi, at least, has no clue how she got her powers" "They are quite odd. No human has ever fought back at me. These humans are different, and I don't just mean coming from the future or the fire and wind powers. There's something about them that makes them un- human" 'so he felt it too.' "I know" I tried to lighten the mood "well, it's almost dark now. Would you like to stay for the night?" then I whispered to him "then you might be able to find out more about them" "fine" He said monotony. Ichi chimed in "hey, we should all go out and do something tomorrow!" "Yeah! Party!" Maki almost yelled. "that sounds good, but what are we going to do?" Ichi and Maki's faces fell "well sure! Notice the little detail!" Ichi mumbled. Then Maki's face light up "we should go swimming! We are, after all, right behind a waterfall! And we can jump off the waterfall into the water and have a water fight and have a diving contest and dunk Ichi and dunk you boys and have races and SWIM!" we all acted as if we didn't know her "HEY! Don't act as if you don't know me!" 'now THERE'S stating the obvious for ya' Ichi acted as if Maki had just appeared out of nowhere. "AHH! There's a psychotic girl standing 8 feet away from me!! Head for the hills!" "ICHI!!!" she slapped her on the arm "oww...yes my arm is still there, surprisingly" Maki chased her out of the cave and into the rain. Ichi ran to a tree and climbed it, while Maki ran into a tree and didn't climb it. "oww... Ichi! Get DOWN here!" "NEVER!" I looked over to Sesshomaru "If you get Maki, I'll try to peel Ichi off that tree branch" "fine" he mumbled something about giving HIM the hard part. While I jumped up the tree, I saw that Sesshomaru picked Maki up bridal style so that he would have a good grip on her. She was yelling at him and kicking. It reminded me of when I first brought Ichi back to the den, except, I carried Ichi over my shoulder. When I got up to the branch that Ichi was on she looked scared for life! 'Who'da thought that a friend could scare you more than an enemy?' I started to peel her off limb by limb, but as soon as I lost hold of her arm or leg , it would pop back to where it was before. "You'll never take me alive!" "well that just might make thing a little difficult" I jumped down and went to the cave. I grabbed some rope and went back outside to the tree. I managed to get both arms off at the same time and tie them behind her back. "Hey!!!" she was yelling at me again. "KOUGA!!! Stop! Let go!! I'm going to kick your butt once I get untied!!!" "All you gotta do is get out of the tree! So, you can stop yelling at me now!!" she stopped struggling for a minute. "could you untie me first?" she asked. Of course I gave in knowing that I couldn't get her down without her doing it herself. I untied her. "will you make sure that Maki doesn't kill me in my sleep? PLEASE??" I couldn't help but smile at this, "I'll protect you, don't worry. Now hold on cuz I'm jumping" "ok" so we got down and went into the cave and out of the rain.  
  
~~~Maki POV~~~  
  
I saw as Ichi and Kouga came in that Ichi was hiding behind him looking at me like I was about to kill her! "Ichi! I'm not going to kill you!!...today..." I saw as Kouga looked behind himself. The he whispered to Ichi something that I could not hear. "Hey! You don't gotta keep secrets from me!" I yelled. This was very cool though, my yell echoed through the cave and into every ones ears. "COOOOOOOOOOOOL!" I yelled again. It once again echoed. I ready to yell again but somebody put their hand over my mouth stopping the sound. "Immicorandufuonetno" translation: "I'm going to lick your hand if you don't let go!" It was Sesshomaru who, unluckily, had his hand over my mouth. I licked his hand. He pulled back. "Disgusting human!" this I took as an insult "How dare you call me a human!" "you are a human" "That doesn't mean that I want to be one! I want to be a demon!" this shocked all the ears of my listeners. "and why don't you want to be a human?" One demon out of nowhere asked. "Well, we are pretty pathetic, we don't heal fast like demons, we aren't strong, and we sometimes rely on weapons more that we should our own strength. Yeah I think that that sums it all up" "DEMONS RULE!" Ichi said. "and what type of demons would you like to be?" Sesshomaru asked. "WOLF DEMONS!! ^-^" Ichi and I said at once. "but we were born humans so we can't change that. T.T" Ichi said sadly.  
  
~~~Sesshomaru POV~~~  
  
'Somehow, these two human girls never stop to amaze me. But there is one way that a human can transform into a demon without having to be eaten by them and give your soul up or having to be evil, the only thing is that it is extremely painful. From the looks of it Kouga knows about this transformation' "Kouga" He looked at me "yeah?" "I wish to speak to you" "ok" so we walked out of the den.  
"You know about the transformation, don't you?" I said more than asked. "Yes, but will they be willing to do it? Heh, I guess that was a pretty stupid question. I bet that they'll be ready for it" I stared at him "but will they survive the pain that will go through their body?" He stopped to think. "It depends on how much will they have" 'if they don't live, I can always revive them with my tenseiga' "we should just ask them what they want to do" I said. He nodded. We went back into the cave.  
"There is one way to become a demon I you're up to it" Kouga announced. "really?!" they both asked. "yes. But it is painful" they thought about it for a moment "I'll do it" Ichi stated. "same" Maki said. "so be it," I said "get your rest for at dawn you become demons" They nodded their heads. Maki just followed Ichi not knowing where to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: this isn't how I planned this to happen, but I like how it's going! ^- ^ well! Till next ch!! See ya! ~.^ 


	5. Human to demon?

A/N: will Ichi and Maki survive the transformation? Well, that's why I writing this ch at midnight. Because, I want to find out as well. Yes, I write this as I go. Even I don't know what's going to happen next! Ok, let's start!...oh yeah... Inuyasha is not mine!! NOW let's start!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 5 human to demon?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
It was dawn. I was to be a demon today. I waited for Kouga, Maki, and the rest to wake up. In the meantime though, I thought. 'what will I look like as a demon? Will my family still accept me? What would happen if I turned into an evil demon and tried to kill everyone?!' many questions surged through my head. I started to get a headache, so I lied back down and close my eyes.  
I never really fell asleep. I just lay on the soft straw in silence. I was like a little kid on Christmas, wanting to go open my presents. But this present was different, this present would change my life...forever.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Kouga was starting to get up. "hey" he whispered sleepily. "hey" I replied back. I crawled over to him. "So...I'm going to become a demon today...and I was wondering if you would still like me after that?" he looked at me seriously "what would ever make you think that I wouldn't like you?" I looked at him then changed the subject "oh nothing. Silly little thought. What is it exactly that you do to turn us into demons?" he still had the serious look on his face "we slit both of your wrists. But at the time yours get slit, I slit my hand and press it against the cut allowing my blood to go into your system. the demon blood will push your human blood out of the other wrist. Over the next night, physical changes will appear, and by morning, you will be demon" all the time he was explaining things, I was turning paler and paler. "are you alright?" he asked with concern. "y-yeah! I-I'm fine!" "do you still want to go through with it?" 'how can I say 'yes'? But how can I say 'no' to him?' "I'm still going to do it" I said surprising myself. He smiled at me and hugged me, then he said something that I could hardly here "I love you, I will support you with all my heart on your decision" "thank you so much Kouga, but I'm going to become a demon. My heart and mind will stay the same, I promise." we stayed like that for a while.  
'I dozed off in Kouga's arms I guess' everyone was now waking up so I went over and told Maki how this thing would work before Kouga and I went outside. "I'm finally going to be a demon, I guess" he looked at me "remember, it is going to hurt until all your human blood is gone" "how long will that be" "a little while" 'I'm guessing that means an hour or so -.-' "ok," Sesshomaru said coming out of the cave "when this happens, the blood will look into your heart and find out what type of demon you really want to be" "well, that won't be too hard" Maki said while also coming out of the den "but it will hurt like hell is upon you" Sesshomaru said matter- of-factly. "let's begin" Kouga said.  
Sesshomaru went up to Maki and Kouga came up to me. "hold out your hands" Sesshomaru said coolly. Maki and I held out our hands. They slit them selves first, then they slit us. 'THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!' I thought while squinting in pain. Maki seemed to be reacting to this the same way as me. A pool of blood was forming at my feet. Then everything was starting to black out. I fought against going on-conscious. 'I will not faint' I repeated in my head over and over. My legs were getting weak. I looked over to see how Maki was doing. She was straining to stay on her feet. Then it happened. My legs finally went numb, and I fell toward the ground. Kouga caught me and laid me down gently. Maki went down too.  
We lay there in pain for an hour at least. Then the pain became smaller and smaller till it faded away into a small pain. My legs were still numb though. In fact my entire body felt numb. I open my eyes for the first time since I fell to the ground. I saw Kouga's eyes staring at me with concern. "are you ok?" he asked. 'he's really worried about me' "I don't feel anymore pain...but I also don't feel any different" he smiled "you wouldn't. You always feel normal to your self" I think that he was happy that I was ok. I smiled at him "yeah, I guess so. ...Hey, could you kinda help me up? I feel a little weak in the legs" he almost laughed "I would say so! The demon blood inside of you has to get use to your body. Your body will be asleep until sunset at least" "Hey, that means that we can still talk and stuff! ^-^...¬o¬ Hey! Maki! You still alive over there?" "yup!" was all she told me before she started to argue with Sesshomaru again. It was something about not being a human anymore. Oh well. Then Kouga picked me up and we went into the cave. Sesshomaru followed carrying Maki in.  
For the rest of the day we sat down and talked about anything that came to mind. Then Kouga asked me a question that I really never thought he would ask. "Tell me the truth Ichi. Why didn't you kill me the one time that you had the chance?" all eyes were on me. "well... I didn't want my family to get hurt" "and why did you think they would get hurt if you killed him?" Sesshomaru question "if I killed him, then this entire clan would figure out sooner or later. Then they would probably track me down, and THEN they would probably go after my family..." I trailed off "so you were still protecting your family by giving up your own life to Kouga and not killing him?" Maki was definitely confused, but she was still right "yeah, that's about it" "since when are humans ever loyal to each other?" "just because some humans aren't loyal doesn't mean that all of are!" Maki said defensively. "you two would make a great couple!" I said. "ICHI! You shall die when I m able to move!!"  
It was almost night time. And I was starting to get tired. "hey Kouga, I think I'm going to go to sleep now, ok?" He nodded. So I dozed off.  
I woke to sharp pain near my butt. I woke up and looked to see if I was sitting on something. And sure enough I was, I was sitting on...my...TAIL!! 'WHEN THE HELL DID I GET A TAIL!!???? that means that the transformation really WORKED!' I looked over to Maki, and she too had a tail! I saw Kouga walking over to me. "how do you feel?" he was looking extremely happy today. "I feel fine...but...I rolled over on my tail, and kinda hurt..." he smiled "well of course it would! You just grew it in over night! Let's see how your body has adjusted to the blood" He offered me a hand and lead me out of the cave.  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
Once we got out of the cave, I asked her if she wanted to go for a run. She accepted. So we sped off into the woods. She was surprisingly fast for just becoming a demon. 'I wonder if se could handle herself in a fight?' "do you want to do some hand-to-hand training?" she thought about it for a moment "ok...but will you go easy on me for now?" "sure."  
We were both in fighting stance waiting for the other to make the first move. The I decided to attack her first. She jumped just barely out of the way so that she could kick me in the side. She would have got a direct hit if I wasn't so fast. 'crap...and I told her I'd go easy on her' She ricocheted off of a near-by tree and knocked me off my feet. I fell onto my back but got up the second after. We went into a punching battle once she came back. She got one hit to my stomach and just nicked my face twice. 'I wonder how well she takes a hit?' I punched her in the stomach not hard enough to do serious damage, but hard enough to test her. It sent her flying a few feet but she just bounced back at me and continued her attack. "this is pretty fun!" she said while smiling. "wait till you're in a real battle!" she looked at me and smirked, "do you want me to use all my strength yet?" when she asked me this I really took me aback. 'she hasn't been using her full strength?' She was powering up and anybody could tell. Wind was swirling around her, making her glow a light green color. "are you ready, Kouga?" With that, she lunged toward me. She punched me in the gut, then she put her hands on my shoulders and in one swift movement she jumped over me and brought me with her landing me flat on my stomach.  
  
~~~Maki POV~~~  
Sesshomaru, Ginta, Hakkaku and I were hiding in the bushes watching the fight. We got there before the fight began and made the bets on who would win. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sesshomaru said that Kouga would win while I said that Ichi would win. Ichi was now sitting on top of Kouga laughing. I couldn't make out what she said, but it was funny just watching her sit there while he looked amazed on how she beat him. "I Win!! This is fun to watch!" I whispered while the boys started to sulk about there loss. "it is quite amusing to see him be beaten by someone whom use to be a mortal" Sesshomaru whispered back. "how could Kouga have lost?" Hakkaku asked stunned. "you got me..." Ginta replied. "Hey we'd better get out of here before they find us!" I said. "I guess you're right" Hakkaku said. We crept quietly back to the cave before they could find us.  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
"how did you beat me?" I asked. "that's simple," I waited for her answer "I'm stronger than you!" she started to giggle. I got up making her fall flat on her butt. "AHH! HEY!" she stuck her tongue out at me and got up. "butt-head" I heard her say under her breath. "I'm not a butt-head! My butt's down there!" "oh, sorry. Couldn't tell the difference" she said while smiling. "Ooh, you're gonna regret that one" I lunged at her and started to tickle her. "AHAHAH, no HAHAHA, STOP! AHAHAHAHA!" I had her pinned, there was no escape for her! "I'm HAHAHAH, SORRY! OK? HAHAHAHAHA" I gave her one last good tickle before letting her catch her breath. "meanie-head!" she said before giving up on struggling to get free. "you haven't seen me mean yet" she was starting to look scared. "SPARE ME FROM YOUR WRATH!!" she screamed playfully. "mmmmm...neh" and I started tickling her as fast as I could. "NO STOP PLEASE!!" she was still laughing. Then she leaned up and kissed me stopping my attack. She pulled away right when I realized what was going on. She rolled over putting me on the bottom and her on top. "I would tickle you if this armor wasn't in the way" she said. 'this armor is good in more than just battles I guess...thankfully' she crept her hand behind my neck and pinched the back of my neck which tickled more than hurt. I pulled my shoulders in and tried to hide my neck. "HA! Got you now!" she said while I tried to get free.  
The rest of the day went on with us tickling each other. When in the end we both lie on the ground side by side catching our breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N That was so sweet! But it would be even sweeter if you reviewed! ^^ 


	6. A new love blooms

A/N: I back with the next CHAPTER!! I don't own you know WHO, so don't you dare SUE! HA! I rhymed! To the story! O...k...that sounded really corny...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 6 a new love blooms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Maki POV~~~  
Sesshomaru and I were back at the cave waiting for Ichi and Kouga to get back. I was growing bored. I was about to speak when Sesshomaru beat me to the chase. "Do you want to do something?" he asked emotionlessly. 'I get to go hang out with a total HOTTIE!!' I acted unaffected to the question though. "sure! ^-^" so we left the cave and speed off into the forest.  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked "Let's just go where our feet lead us" "ok" we zoomed into past all the trees.  
We arrived at a field where a little green toad like thing was standing with a two-headed dragon. It, the little green thing, had seen us and wobbled over. "Master Sesshomaru! Where have you been?" "that is none of your concern Jaken" "who's she?" he continued his questioning. "She, is Maki and has been with me for the past day or so" he said unfazed. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" a little girl came running out of the bushes. She had obviously been eating berries, her face was red around the lips. "What was Rin doing be her-self Jaken?" "she was just over in those bushes eating some berries for she was hungry, me lord!" "Sesshomaru-sama? Who is this pretty lady?" I couldn't help but blush thinking on how he might answer. "She is a good friend Rin, her name is Maki" "Hello Ms. Maki! ^-^ " I couldn't help but smile at her innocence "Hello there Rin! ^- ^" 'I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing with a little human girl?' "Where have you been for so long Sesshomaru-sama?" "I just meet Maki and her friends, so I stayed with them for a while since they offered" I pulled Sesshomaru away for a moment. "do you think that Rin would want to come meet Kouga and Ichi?" he thought for a moment. "I don't think so" "why not?" I asked out of pure curiosity. "she was killed by wolves once" now I was completely lost "how can she die and still be here ALIVE?!" "tenseiga" he said plain and simple. "it can bring back the dead back to the living" All this information! 'and I thought that SCIENCE was hard! Too complicated for my brain to handle right now' Then a thought stuck me harder than lightning "That doesn't mean that it was Kouga's wolves!" He thought about the comment for a moment. "But I'm still not too sure if she could handle a whole cave of wolves. Kouga's wolves or not" "Well then, why doesn't she just come and meet Ichi and Kouga?" "I suppose that will be alright" "ok then!" I started to head off into the forest when he stopped me. "We might want to get Rin first" he said "I guess that might help if she's the one whose gonna meet them" I said stupidly. We walked back over to Rin. We told her what was happening and she agreed. So we set off with Rin and I sat on Ah-Uh since I couldn't fly.  
  
~~~Sesshomaru POV~~~  
On our way to find Ichi and Kouga, Maki and Rin were having a very...interesting conversation. They were, well...Rin was talking about all the types of flowers she had seen and picked that day. 'Poor Maki. Rin will almost always repeat about half the flowers she talks about'  
We had been searching for a while now, and Rin was still talking about the flowers. Maki looked dizzy when Rin wasn't watching her, but had a smile on when she was. 'she must not want to disappoint Rin by not being too interested in flowers'  
Finally I picked up a scent of them. But it was followed by a thick scent of blood. 'wait...this isn't their blood...its just a lizard demons blood. Stupid lizards, they attack anything that hey see'  
When we arrived where the blood scent was thickest, we saw Kouga giving Ichi pointers on fighting. 'He must be training her on how to fight'  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
Ichi had just defeated her first demon. She got hit a couple of times. No bad injuries or anything. I was giving her some hints on how to avoid tricks like the one she fell into... ~~~Flashback~~~  
We were lying on the ground catching our breath from the tickle fest that we had just had. Then she spoke up to talk to me "I thought that we were going to train! Not find each others ticklish spots!" It was as if something was guiding that lizard demon here so that Ichi could fight it! Because right after she said that, the lizard demon popped out of the trees. "here, you can test your strength on that" she stared at it in 'aww' "It's HUGE!" 'so what, it was a little big.' "you can take it! Common, if you can pin me down then you can beat this lizard" That helped to boost her courage a bit. "ok" "attack the head" "right" she went to attack it. She got a good first hit on it, she sent him flying across the field. Then, the lizard did something that lizards like to do to fake people out. He played possum. "Hey! That was really easy! ^.^ I must be a good fighter! Or does this just mean that the lizard is exceptionally weak ¬.¬..." She started to walk over to it. "Wait! It's just playing possum!" I tried to warn her before she got in range. But it was too late. The lizard whipped its tail around and turned her into and arrow heading straight for me. I caught her. It's not like I wouldn't! She looked at it. Her eyes already said that this lizard was going to die today. She ran forward. When she was just in range of its tail she jumped up and used some wind to keep him where she wanted. Then she kicked his face and literally made his head spin. Right off his neck actually. "Sheesh! Fight with HONOR!! Don't just use tricks! USE SKILL!!!" She walked back over to me and this is where we left off... ~~~Kouga POV continued~~~  
She got a little tired using the wind power. But not tired enough to be noticed by many people. Then I saw Sesshomaru, Maki, and some others flying this way.  
They landed not too far away. I walked over to them with Ichi by my side. "Hey. Who's this?" I was pointing to the little girl behind Sesshomaru. "This is Rin. She has been traveling with me" Sesshomaru said looking like he was in very deep thought. "aww...she is SO adorable!" Ichi squealed walking over to her. Ichi squatted down to Rin's height "Hello Rin. My name is Ichi ^-^" "hello" Rin was a little nervous around so many wolf demons. Ichi noticed that Rin was fidgeting "mm? What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" she hesitates a moment before answering "...I'm scared of wolves..." she said shyly. 'so that's why she seems so eager to get away from us' Ichi smiled warmly "We aren't going to hurt you. Hey, do you want me to tell ya a secret?" this got her attention pretty quick "yes" "well, Maki and I both used to be a human like you" "how did you change into demons?" "I'm sure that you don't want to here very detail but...Sesshomaru and Kouga both helped us out a lot. And you've got nothing to worry about Kouga, Maki, and me. Ok?" She walked back over to me and whispered into my ear to go shake her hand. I did as she said...I don't know why, but I still did. "hello there" I said while trying to have my warmest smile on. It worked because she smiled back. She let go of my hand and ran over to Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Guess what?" "what it is Rin?" "Rin is not afraid of wolves anymore!" It looked like Sesshomaru could almost smile. "that's great Rin" he said in his not too emotional voice.  
We were just going to wonder around for a while. There was nothing that we could do at the moment. We came across a field of flowers. The little girl, Rin, squealed. "Sesshomaru-sama? Can Rin go and pick flowers?" "you may" "come with Rin!" Rin said while pulling on Ichi and Maki sleeves. They followed Rin to a big patch of blue colored flowers.  
Sesshomaru and I stayed behind to talk. "This girl seems familiar. Her scent does anyways. I just can't place a finger on it" I said while Sesshomaru stared at me "did you ever attack a village to the west of here?" 'Why is he asking me this?' "yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" "She used to live there. Then some wolves attacked her village and killed her" "what? She's dead?" "not anymore. I brought her back to life" "look, I didn't know she was there" It seemed like Maki and Ichi over heard, because they came walking over. "what all happened?" Ichi said trying to solve this problem. Sesshomaru explained everything. "well...If he hadn't killed her, then you wouldn't have smelt her blood...and if that hadn't of happened then you wouldn't have resurrected her. Then she wouldn't be following you around now" she said that all in one breath. "I guess that that is true..." Sesshomaru admitted. ~~~~~end ch 6...but if you don't read this next part you SHALL BE LOST FOREVER!~~~~  
  
A/N: ok, now I am going to explain how everything happened before Ichi and her family fell into the past. Ok...Inuyasha never meet Sesshomaru after he awoke from Kikyo's spell. Which is why Sesshomaru still has both arms. This is how Inuyasha got the tesaiga *spelling!!! I don't know!!* When Kagome was in danger with that toad monster. You know, the episode where this dude and his monkey are trying to save this princess...if that doesn't ring a bell, then TOO BAD!! Any ways, when Kagome was in trouble, The tesaiga came out of Inuyasha's eye and automatically transformed. They never meet Kouga either. That's a little obvious since the birds of paradise were still alive. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are there and all. I think that covers it. If I didn't explain something, review. I answer reviews, with my own reviews. .....¬.¬ oh yeah...I gotta leave... Poster Note: BWAHAHA THIS IS MAKI YES THE MAKI!!! *Sessy da fluffy one* ^^ I JUST HAVE TO SAY SESSHY-KUN ROX THE BEEFWADS! XD Oh... and that YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW THIS WONNERFIBBLE STORY OR YOU SHALL BE CURSED ETERNALLY! Yes... This is Maki... not Ichi... ^^;;; so don't yell at her for this... *gets dragged away in a straight jacket...* NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! bwahaha 


	7. A not so family reunion

A/N: I hope for your sake that you read that A/N at the end of the last ch. Because if you didn't...you shall be eternally lost in this fan fic. Oh well. I don't own an inu, and I don't own Inuyasha. :P get it? Inu means dog in Japanese! But I do have two cats...I'm just going to shut up and let you read the rest of the ch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 7 a not so family reunion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'Good thing that we got that whole 'Rin situation' out of the way' It was starting to get dark. "do you guys want to camp out here for tonight?" I asked. I love nature, and being outside! Everyone answered a 'sure', 'ok', or 'why not'. We found a nice spot to stay.  
"How about us girls go and get some firewood?" Maki asked. "fine. We shall go hunt for dinner then" Sesshomaru said. Maki, Rin, and I walked off into the cold night.  
We found some good fire wood. Not too thick and not too thin or small. "I think we got a good haul!" I said. They nodded their heads in agreement. "let's go start that fire before the boys get back ^.~" I commented. "ok!" Rin said happily.  
As we were heading back to the campsite, I felt it. It was a strong pull inside of me. It wanted me to go the other way. I have this feeling all the time when Kouga is nearby. 'what IS this feeling?' this I knew what it was 'it's those shards that Kouga has in his arms and legs! but he's over that way...' I thought. This knew pull was coming from behind us, while Kouga was still up ahead. 'this is weird...' I ignored it till morning.  
In the morning, it was really close. Too close for comfort. So I decided to see I anyone else could feel it "do you guys feel that?" I asked cautiously. "no. Why do you ask?" Kouga questioned. The wind was blowing toward whatever was heading this way. 'They probably haven't smelt it yet' "It's probably nothing we can't handle..." I said trying to drop the subject. Then I tried to make the wind come this way, so that they could smell for themselves if there was anything to worry about. It worked. Sesshomaru started to growl. "What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked shyly yet curiously. "Go hide with Jaken in the next field" she did as he said. "I thought he died fifty years ago..." Sesshomaru said under his breath. All of us could here him, but I don't really think that he cared. Then a guy with hair like Sesshomaru's popped out of the clearing with a girl in a really short skirt, a little kid that smelled like a fox, a girl in a black jump suit, or whatever it's called, riding on a flaming cat demon, and a guy wearing a black and purple...dress?!?! 'Crap, if that ain't wrong I don't know what is!' "Sesshomaru!" The dude with Sesshomaru's hair yelled. "who are they?" I asked curiously. "he, is Inuyasha. My stupid half-demon half-brother" Sesshomaru practically spat out. It looked like Inuyasha was explaining Sesshomaru to his friends. I walked over to Kouga. I leaned up and whispered into his ear "They have those shard thing-a-ma-jigs like you do!" he looked at me a little shocked. "they do?" I nodded. "we need to get those shards..." "I can do it probably!^-^" "we don't know how strong they are. Better leave this up to me" "you like to take away all the fun don't you?" "If you and Maki want, when the fight starts, you can take on the humans. I think that you would be able to take on a three humans" "you bet! ~.^" I said. Then it happened. The fight had started. Inuyasha had lunged for Sesshomaru. It looked like Maki was itching to help. I could hear the two humans, the one in the jump suit and the one in the dress. They addressed each other as Sango and Miroku. "Who do you think those other demons are?" The girl called Sango questioned. "I have no idea, but it seems that they have no evil auras" Sango looked over to me "^-^" ¬me. I waved to them. "I see what you mean by no evil" Kouga tapped me on the shoulder "hello and welcome to my personal space, how may I help you?" Maki was cracking up and Kouga looked confused. He shook his head to take away the confusing-ness, it surprisingly worked. "which one has the shards?" "ummm...her, the one in the extremely short skirt" "ok" He started to run off, but then he sopped suddenly and walked back to me. "umm...where exactly are the shards?" I looked over to the girl "It looks like they're on her chest..." "What? I'm no pervert!" "then just go ask for them" "I'm not that desperate..." "fine. I'll go do it" "that's fine with me" he started to mumble under his breath "I'm not a pervert, I'm not going to reach into some girls chest. Sheesh! Just who does she think I am anyways?" I started to ignore his babbling while walking past Miroku and Sango. They were still arguing about how evil I could be. "hello ^-^" I said while walking past them. "hi" they said in unison before arguing again. Then it hit them that I had just walked past them. I got over to the girl with the shards. The little kid was on her shoulder. They were watching the fight. "hello?" I said while tapping on her free shoulder. She turned to look at me and almost freaked. 'what's her problem?' "ummm...can I have those shards that are on your neck?" "Why would I give them to you?" she asked as if I was some sort of ...of...demon! 'oh wait...I am a demon. Whoops' Then I heard Sango and Miroku coming over here yelling "Kagome!" "so your name is Kagome? Hi! My name is Ichi! Now that I've introduced myself and all...do want to give me the shards now?" "no not really" "can we settle it over a cup of tea?" "probably not, but do you still want to have some tea?" 'she is such an airhead! This is going to be so funny! She has no idea of what I'm doing!...wait...what am I doing. GREAT! I just forgot! NOOOOO! Oh well. I'll make up a new plan as I go'  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
It looked almost as if Ichi was enjoying herself! Then she did a light run over to me and Maki. "do you guys want to have some tea?" she said with a wink. 'she has a plan!' "that girl in the skirt, her name is Kagome and she is a big airhead! All we have to do is be nice and wait for the opportune moment! Ok?" we both nodded and started to walk over with Ichi while Sesshomaru was still fighting with his brother. 'for some reason, I just don't like that Inuyasha. I wonder why? I'll think about that later' we got over to the humans, and they were already setting up a place to sit and some tea. "so young ladies? How old are you both?" he was referring to Ichi and Maki. "we're both fourteen!" Maki said. "for being fourteen, you look kinda young for demons..." "well...we did just become demons yesterday. Or was it two days ago?" Ichi said confusing herself a little "lost track of the days. Having WAY too much fun!" Maki added on. This caught Inuyasha's ear. So he came running over. "how did you become demons?" he asked curiously. They told the story. "didn't that hurt?" the airhead asked. "that's why we said it hurt like hell!" Maki said 'the airhead just doesn't listen' "I have to go find a demon that will help me with that!" "it doesn't work on half-breeds" Sesshomaru said arrogantly as he walked over to the small party that we had formed. "oh really? And just why not?" Inuyasha said rudely. "because, when this happens, it won't push out every last drop of blood. It will change the last drops to the opposite. Since both of them were humans, it changed the last few blood drops into demons' blood. Since you are half human half demon, the last few drops of blood have both human and demon in them. This will just change the human blood into demon blood and visa-versa" Sesshomaru said matter-of- factly. This seemed to irritate the half-breed. "grrrrrr" he was growling out of frustration under his breath. Then he childishly turned his back on everyone and just sat there cross legged until the girl called Kagome held out a small package in which she called 'ramen'. After that, the two brothers started to fight again for some reasoning which I paid no attention to. Maki suddenly got up. She walked over to the battling brothers. "Maki what do you think you're doing?" I asked. She didn't answer. She walked over to Inuyasha stopping the battle. She then randomly hit Inuyasha over the head. "oww! Hey! what was that for?" " I dunno...I just felt like I had to..." Ichi and I were cracking up. 'Running into a tree is one thing...but this!!!' "Why did she just hit him over the head?" the airhead stuck again. "She just said that she didn't know!" Ichi was a little agitated at the girl who knows nothing. Maki was walking back over. Sesshomaru was laughing at Inuyasha, this started the fight back up. Everyone just sat back and watched the fight. Nobody was really hurt. It seemed as if they were fighting for the sport of it all. Then Sesshomaru got Inuyasha really mad. 'oh no. It looks like they're fighting for real now!' "I suggest that we stand back" I said. They all agreed, we went and stood by a tree. "wow...things really heated up!" Ichi commented. I looked over to Ichi for a brief moment. I could hear Inuyasha in the back ground "Kazu..." Ichi turned pale and as stiff a rock. "no..." Her eye's widened "Ichi...?" "KIZU!!" *wound of the wind. One of the attacks that comes from the teseiga wielded by Inuyasha*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: oooh! I left you on a cliffy! I left you on a cliffy!!!! I shall have the next ch up A.S.A.P. a sap? Does that mean a tree? Neah! I'm just kidding. Buh bye! 


	8. Wounded wind, dying

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I left you on a cliffy so I'm going to make this quick. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 8 wounded wind dying~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: was that quick or what? Ok I'm just kidding! Now...on to ch 8! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 8 wounded wind dying~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
Ichi was now floating into the air. She screamed drawing every ones attention. Her flesh tore as she bled and started to fall to the ground "ICHI!!" I screamed. The attack that Inuyasha had used had missed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had come running over when he heard her scream. I had caught Ichi before she reached the ground. "Ichi...? Can you here me?" I was cradling her bloody body in my arms. "K-kouga? What happened? It hurts" she looked so helpless, confused, and of course, in pain. "what happened to her?" Sesshomaru asked cooly from behind me. "I don't know. She just got stiff and then this..." the two human girls came in close. "let us go wrap the wounds" "fine"  
  
~~~Kagome POV~~~  
"These wounds...where did they come from? How could she have gotten these wounds when the fight wasn't even near her?" I asked extremely confused. "Kagome? Did you feel that power coming from her as Inuyasha was attacking Sesshomaru with the wound of the wind?" "yeah..." apparently Kouga was waiting just beyond the trees, because he came over looking very serious. "what was Inuyasha's attack called?" he asked. "wound of the wind. Why?" I answered for him. "It's not like his attack did anything to her or anything" Sango said. "no you don't understand...Ichi basically is the wind" "Huh!? How?!" Sango and I said at once. "When I first meet Ichi, as a human, she had astounding powers using wind. That's all I thought they were was powers. But now that this has happened, I'm pretty convinced that she is the wind" "how can she actually be the wind?" Sango wondered out loud. I had noticed that Kouga had looked over to Ichi. She had cuts all over her. At least 4 cuts on her left arm, 2 big cuts on her other arm, and 5-10 on each leg. She also had 1 single scratch that we hadn't covered up yet on her face. Kouga walked over to her form and bent down. The cut on her cheek had started to bleed again. He wiped away the blood and gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking away. "wow...he really cares about her..." Sango said "I envy Ichi. She has a guy would probably do anything for her, and isn't afraid to show her his feeling around other people. Even if she isn't conscious" Sango added admiringly. "yeah. There aren't too many guys like that" Then we went back to treating her wounds.  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
'yeah...I'm the 'perfect guy' pft... If I was...I would have found a way to stop whatever happened to Ichi...' I sighed deeply and wandered into the woods.  
I sat down on a tree stump. I sat there for a long time deep in my thoughts. Then Sesshomaru ran into the clearing in which I sat. "Ichi is becoming worse...she's dying" he said sadly. "what...?" before anything could be said I ran to her, ran to her weak form, ran to a girl that I had barely even gotten to know, ran to the young woman with a beautiful soul...the woman that I had fallen deeply in love with.  
I got to where everyone was. I ran over to her. "Ichi?! Ichi!! Say something! Anything! Just let me know that you live!" she didn't respond. She had obviously been coughing up blood. I wiped the blood away. Maki was on the verge of tears. As were the other girls and fox. All of her wounds had somehow reopened and she was bleeding to death. "you can't die on me now!" I pulled her into my embrace. "please..." I whispered into her ear "please live. I can't go on without you. "I'm...sorry..." she was awake. "It's not your fault...Kouga please. Do not mourn my death. I want you to be happy..." I was about to cry from frustration. She had a smile on her face. It pained her to smile. I could see it in her now blurring blue eyes. "no!" I said. I brought her up to me and kissed her. She deepened into my kiss. I could taste her blood. I didn't have to be this close to taste it though. I tasted I when I was on the other side of the field. A little girl was here now. She was crying too. I paid her no heed though. My thoughts, heart, and soul were all on Ichi. She then went limp in my hold. I pulled away. She had a peaceful look on her face. It was as if she awaited death. "no... no! NO!!! ICHI!!!!!! Please don't leave me like this! I love you! You weren't supposed to die!!" she opened her eye. Peering over at me. "I'm sorry...I love you too..." then she was gone. There was no coming back now. Sesshomaru had just arrived. "you can revive her" he said not being phased at all. "how?" I asked hopefully. " there is more than one way. The first way would be the tenseiga" he said pointing to his sword. "and the second way?" I asked. "the realm of life" "why not just use the sword?" Miroku asked. It might not work on demons. Just as the tesiega doesn't work on humans" "but she's human at heart!" Maki said. "that might not matter" "try it though!" Maki insisted. He nodded and walked forward. I set Ichi down on her back. He swung his sword at those whom are invisible to us. Nothing happened. "Then the realm of life?" I said more than asked. He nodded. I will escort you there. We only have three days" "why three?" Maki looked confused. "her soul will leave within three to four days" Miroku said. " let's go" I said. "right" we ran off into the woods. He was leading me south.  
"Where exactly is the realm of life?" I questioned. "on a small island just off the south cost Japan" "great, we're in the northern area. Isn't it going to take us more than three days to get there?" "not if we barely stop" 'this is for Ichi, so I'll do whatever it takes to get her life back' We speed through the woods. We were getting to where a demon horde lie. 'If we stop to fight then we might not make it in time!'  
We had made it half way through the forest with no signs if any demons. Then smells from demon came in from all sides of us, there was no wind to make it seem as if they only came in from one side. There had been no wind since Ichi's death. Sesshomaru had noticed that we were surrounded as well. "go on ahead" "what? I'm not going to let you take on all the demons that are here!" "GO! Do it for Ichi's sake! If you don't go, there won't be any hope for her being resurrected. Now GO!!" I had to leave now. I had to make it for her.  
  
~~~Sesshomaru POV~~~  
'I have to fight all of these demons. I know how much he cares for her. I love somebody as well...Maki'  
  
~~~Maki POV~~~  
'Ichi! Just hold on! Kouga and Sesshomaru will make it!' I couldn't stand to look at my friends' dead form. "I'm going to the river for a while...ok?" "sure" Kagome said. I could tell that she knew how I felt at the time. I headed off to the river.  
When I got there I decided to hang my feet into the water. I had stepped on thorns without so much as a flinch. I didn't care what was going on around me. I saw fish swim by. Then...they all swan the other way away from the middle of the river. 'what's going on?' Then a form arose from the water in front of me. She looked at me in wonder. "Maki? Is that you?" She seemed very familiar. 'Yoshimi!' "What are you doing here?" I asked her curiously. "I don't know. Why are you here?" she asked back. "I don't know either...but...the only person I think might have a clue is Ichi, but..." I trailed off. "but what?" she questioned oblivious to what was going on. "...she...died..." I started to tear a little. "How did she die? Was she murdered?" she just kept throwing questions at me. "I think that I might have an idea of how she died but it's just a guess. She is the wind right now. And this guy that we met used an attack on his sword called 'wound of the wind' It hurt her even though it wasn't directed at her" "so she was murdered?" "not quite...I don't think that he knows that it was his fault..." she looked at me. "Where is she?" I pointed down the way that I had come. Then she finally noticed my tail and pointed ears. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??!?!!?!?" "huh? Oh you mean my tail and stuff! I was turned into a demon" "no fair! How?" I told her every last detail. "oww..." "yeah" "can I become a demon too? ^-^" "Hold it! We are supposed to be mourning Ichi's death right now!!!" I screamed out at her. "sorry..." she said a little embarrassed. We left for where everyone was.  
When we got there, it felt like everyone else was dead as well. 'Everyone is so sad...and for person they only know the name of basically...'  
  
~~~Yoshimi POV~~~  
I saw her. The cold, bloody, battered, lifeless body of my friend. I walked over and knelt down. Her hair had grown longer since I had seen her. 'I guess this is where Ichi and Maki had disappeared to. It had been at least a week since she was reported missing. Maki only had about four days for her missing report' I had been out of town for around a week or so. 'she looks so sad. She has tear streaks down her face... I wonder what it was like for her to come back here and be stuck here without either of us?' I decided to take my mind off of her for now. A single tear rolled off my face and onto the ground. A small pool suddenly appeared where my tear fell. The water that was in the pool came up around Ichi and wiped away all the blood and dirt. When it left though...she was completely dry! "You have the powers as well Yoshimi?" Maki asked me curiously. "what powers?" "Ichi has the power of wind. I have the power of fire. And now you have water powers..." "just like how we pretend back at home!" "I guess we weren't just kidding around!" Maki said. "Hey," she tried to smile "Let me introduce you to everyone"  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'Where am I? I don't feel anything' I opened my eyes. I was meet be a bright white light. Then a figure came into sight. "Hello? Who are you?" It came closer to reveal that it was a teenager of about sixteen. "I am the Goddess of Life. You, Ichi Goddess of Wind, have died. In the past, this has happened. Without one of the elements in the world, it will collapse. We have tried to change the past three times so that you won't die...but it is no use. Then we created the realm of life. Where I can give you back your life..." "what do you mean by 'we'?" I asked curiously. "The other goddesses. The Goddess of Death, the Goddess of Earth, the Celestial Goddess, and two of your friends, Maki the Goddess of fire, and Yoshimi the Goddess of Water. But as I was saying before, I can bring you back to life. The only problem is that I can't bring you back to life if your soul is not there...and your soul can't be there if it is here now" I gasped. "Is Kouga going there right now?!" she looked at m as if I were crazy. "He is the one who is worried most about you! He is almost there. If he gets there and your soul is not there..." "what? What will happen to him?" "The realm of life will take his life instead of giving back yours..." "NO!" "then leave and save him" with that she sent me back to my body.  
I flew out of my body seeing everyone stare at me. I was just a flying soul, which just happened to be silver instead of blue like normal peoples' souls. I had no time to stop. I could fly just barely faster than Kouga could run. 'it's going to be a close call!' I had one day to catch up with him.  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
I was almost there. All I had to do was cross a rivers worth of ocean.  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'I can already smell the salt water!'  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
I swam with all I had left. I could see a good place to get to the building.  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'It's the ocean! I'm almost there! Just don't make that wish!'  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
I got on to the small island and walked briskly toward the structure. 'Ichi! I will save you!'  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'half way there! I can make it!!!'  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
I walked up to a small praying bed. I knelt down and began to ask for the spirits to bring back Ichi's life back. 'Please spirits...'  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'just a little further!'  
  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
'...thank you"  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
"KOUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was trembling. He looked like he was in pain. Then...he looked at me "what's happening?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: another cliffy! I love to make you people wait! ^-^ O.O Look at how few reviews I have!!!! That's just pathetic...I guess I might stop writing if you don't like it... 


	9. Nothing's going right

A/N: hi ppl! I just got in a fight with a total @$$ on IM. Oh well. I don't  
own Inuyasha. On to the next chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 9 nothings going right~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
I felt terrible. The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor looking  
at a girl in a light green dress looking over me. "Are you an angel?" I  
asked stupidly. "Kouga? Are you ok? It's me! Ichi!" 'Ichi?' "Ichi! You're  
alive!" she looked grim. "what?" "You almost lost your life! If my soul  
wasn't in this building while you make the wish to bring me to life... You  
would have died!" she started to cry. "what? Ichi" I tried to calm her down  
"It's ok. I'm here now. Please don't cry" I wiped the tears off of her  
face. Then finally I actually saw the new gown that she was wearing. "Where  
did ya get the dress?" I asked her trying to make her stop crying. She  
looked up at me curiously, then she looked down at herself. "what's this?"  
she obviously didn't know that between being brought back to life and being  
dead she got a new dress. "ooh...it's my favorite color too! Me likey!" I  
could see out of the corner of my eye that there was a white figure. I  
didn't have to look to see who it was. It was Sesshomaru. 'At least he made  
it through the horde of demons...' "let's go" I told her. She nodded ad was  
about to get up when I decided to carry her instead, just to hear her yell  
at me. "Hey! Kouga! I'm not a corpse anymore! Put me down!" sigh 'sweet  
bliss' "Don't you think that you two lovebirds could wait to be alone?"  
Sesshomaru asked slyly. We both blushed. Ichi was not going to let that one  
go. "And are you waiting for that moment with Maki? So that we won't be  
there to bother you?" 'direct hit!' "umm...what are you talking about you  
stupid wolf?" he said this while getting redder by the word. She wasn't  
done with him yet "going with the innocent act huh? What a naughty little  
boy we have here...tsk tsk tsk" she said the last part while shaking her  
finger back and forth in a scolding manner. I couldn't help but snicker.  
"just shut up!" he said while stomping out of the building. He was gone  
now. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" we were both cracking up like  
thin ice. "That was SO funny!" she said gasping for breath from all the  
laughing. "his face was as red as tomato!" I commented. "you wanna go now?"  
she asked. "sure" I didn't let her down though, I just went as fast as I  
could.  
When we got back we were surprised with an amazing sight! Everyone was  
cheering and coming over to congratulate us. "Yoshimi? When did you get  
here? HOW did you get here?" Ichi asked. "I don't know" Yoshimi replied.  
"Ichi!" Maki screamed "Yoshimi has these weird powers too!" Ichi knew  
something that we didn't. I could see it in her eyes. 'and I think she's  
about to tell us' "Maki! You, Yoshimi, and I are all Goddesses! When I was  
dead, I talked to the Goddess of Life. She told me that I was the Goddess  
of the Wind and that Maki is the Goddess of Fire and Yoshimi is the Goddess  
of Water" she was talking to everyone now. We decided to tell everything  
that happened. Even the part with Sesshomaru liking Maki. They both turned  
red at the comment. Then we started to tease them for the rest of the day.  
~~~Regular POV~~~  
A man with black hair sat in a room watching a mirror that revealed Ichi,  
Kouga, and everyone else. "So...there are Goddesses on the earth? This  
shall be quite fun" he chuckled deep in his throat and called forth seven  
worriers of some sort. They all had a glowing crystal in their necks. If  
one would look closely...they would see shikon shards. "I want you to catch  
those Goddesses" he said with a voice that would send chills up your spine.  
"yes...lord Naraku" they all said at once. "good" he said mainly to  
himself. The worriers left the dark and mysterious castle they had just  
been in.  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
It was weird...I was talking when I just felt that same power that was in  
Kouga's arms and legs. It left the instant I felt it though. I could tell  
that that girl, Kagome, felt it too. "Hey, Kagome! ^-^ Can I talk with you  
for a minute?" "sure" we walked out of hearing range. "you felt those  
crystal things too, didn't you?" "yeah...it's starting to get me worried"  
"I know. I felt at least five..." I stopped mid-sentence. I grabbed Kagome  
and leaped from where we were standing. A huge explosion sounded from where  
we once stood. "Ichi!" I could hear Kouga yelling. I was about to land  
where the others were before a net was coming at me. I dropped Kagome so  
that she wouldn't be caught as well. Inuyasha caught her. I was pulled  
backward in midair by the net. "Kouga!" I meet the cold, hard ground next.  
"oww! Hey! What the hell's your problem?!" I was way beyond mad right then.  
"Naraku sent us to get the Goddesses that were on the Earth. You just  
happen to be one of them" "Who the hell are you?" I heard Kouga yell. "I am  
Bankotsu of the Shichinintai..." he was cut off by Ichi "that's a really  
long word...did you know that?" "what word?" "that really big 's' word" I  
said. "Shichinintai?" "yes that word. It's too big! It confuses me!" "well  
in that case...Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai  
Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai  
Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai  
Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai  
Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai  
Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai  
Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai Shichinintai" "my brain hurts..." I  
commented. "Ichi! You're not supposed to fraternize with the enemy!" Kouga  
screamed "I'm not! I'm drawing their attention away from the tornado that I  
sent at them!...*blink blink* oops...KOUGA!! You made me give away my  
plan!!!!" "I didn't do it!" he shouted back. The Shichinintai jumped out of  
the way taking me with. "AHH!" yeah, I screamed. One of the Shichinintai,  
named Mukotsu, sprayed a smog to block every ones vision and smell. While  
the smog was up they took Maki and Yoshimi. Then Mukotsu came over to me  
and sprayed some sort of sleeping smoke.  
I woke up a while later in a weird building. My vision was blurry, but I  
could tell I had binds on me. The strange part was that it wasn't rope or  
chains or anything...it was some type of power put into a solid form. It  
swirled around my neck, upper left arm, lower right arm, chest, waist, and  
legs. The binds were put so that I wouldn't be able to maneuver any way of  
escape. "so you're awake?" Bankotsu said. He was sitting in the corner.  
"what the hell do you want?" I growled maniacally "I have to guard you. You  
are the only one out of you three earth Goddesses that has gotten more than  
half of the control of your powers. I find this pretty impressive seeing  
that you are the least serious one" he sneered out. "oh boy. How little you  
me and my friends" he got up and walked over with his gigantic sword that  
he had with him before. He put his sword to my neck. I did my best not to  
make any reaction to the cold, hard, and *inside my head (gulp)* sharp  
blade. 'oh great, I don't want to die...again...¬.¬ that was an experienceI  
never want to have again' I was sure that he was going to kill me right  
then and there. He didn't though. "you know? For a pathetic wolf demon who  
used to be a human...you have quite a bit of spirit to not even flinch or  
cry out" he was getting me really mad at the time "I wouldn't give you the  
pleasure of hearing me scream, buddy" I practically hissed at him. He put  
his sword down and looked me straight in the eye. His hand came up and slid  
across my cheek. "you are quite the cute one" I bit at his finger. He  
pulled back. "stupid jerk! Where are my friends at!?" I was yelling at him  
obviously. "they are in other rooms so that you three can't communicate  
with each other. Mukotsu and Jakotsu are watching your friend Yoshimi while  
Suikotsu and Renkotsu guard you other friend Maki. Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu  
guard the castle from intruders" "grrrr...I'm going to kill you if you hurt  
Yoshimi or Maki!" I screamed out at him. He was definitely trying my  
patients. I was trying to summon up some wind to at least break free one  
hand. He almost started to laugh at my attempts "it won't work! Those bonds  
are made to repel your element. You couldn't break free no matter how hard  
you tried" he chuckled.  
"Shut UP! Just get the hell away from me!" "maybe if I felt like it..." "eh  
hem" I looked to the door to see a man in a regular kimono. He had long  
black hair and bright red eyes. 'those eye are freakishly abnormal...not to  
mention scary!' Bankotsu backed away from me and bowed to the man before  
exiting the room. "so...Ichi wasn't it? How could a Goddess such as  
yourself get on earth? Plus, where did you and your friends come from? You  
obviously aren't from around Japan from the way your friends dress and how  
you used to dress" I didn't want to answer so I didn't 'it's not like he  
would believe that I was from the future anyways...wait...how did he know  
how I used to dress when I got here? IS HE SOME SORT OF CRAZED STALKER?!' I  
diverted my eyes away from his unwavering, deep stare. In fact, it was more  
like a glare after the few seconds that I didn't answer. He walked up to  
me. He was about a foot away. 'is it get in somebody's personal space day  
or what?!' He reached up and grabbed my chin painfully forcing me to face  
him. He glared at me some more, so I just glared back. His grip changed  
from on my chin to around my neck in an instant. He put pressure on my neck  
"answer my question..." he growled maniacally. "I would if I could  
breathe..." I struggled just to get out that one fraction of a sentence. He  
let go. I gasped for air. "now tell me" he said a little calmer knowing  
that he had just gotten his way. "fine...but you won't believe me" "humor  
me" he said. "I come from the future ok? Are you happy now?" this attracted  
his attention a little bit "and how did you get from your time to here?" "I  
don't know" I said simply. "you had better not be lying" he warned. "I can  
hardly even think of any possible way to travel through time! All I know is  
that one moment I'm in my time and the next I'm here. I don't know, that's  
it. Who are you anyways? " "I'm Naraku. I know all I want for now.  
Bankotsu" "yes, my lord?" "guard her" he commanded. The bonds from my legs,  
waist, and chest disappeared leaving some bonds still on my wrists and  
neck. 'oh great! I get stuck with a guy that could hardly despise more...be  
cause I already have him around the top of my despise list. I just hope I  
can get out of here soon... ¬.¬ what's he staring at? I would tell him the  
'take a picture' thing but...there are no cameras in this time...so I'll  
just have to go with something along the lines of this...' "do you have a  
staring disorder or something?" I asked rhetorically. He chuckled his  
stupid chuckle again. "you have some really bad mental issues that you need  
to work out with your self. And that says a lot coming from me! " he  
chuckled a little more and then it started to come out in a full laugh.  
'¬.¬; oh yeah...he's lost it...now I'm stuck with a guy I really don't like  
who is loosing his mind!' I got up and slowly started to walk toward the  
door. 'he doesn't seem to notice' "and just where do you think you're  
going?" he asked right before I got to the door. 'or maybe he did  
notice...' "away from the guy who has completely lost his mind for some  
strange reason that I don't know about" I said matter-of-factly. I would  
have opened the door, but, these stupid bonds flung together behind me.  
They immediately stuck to each other and became one bigger bond. I looked  
over at Bankotsu, who had control of these stupid pieces of crap. I tried  
to stay calm "release me" I said. "no. I am to guard you..." he got up from  
his comfy spot on the floor and walked toward me "and I can't do that if I  
let you out of my sight..." he said while circling me "so you're stuck  
here...with me" he finally finished his little speech. He stopped circling  
me when he was behind me. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear "so  
you're mine for now..." I could feel his breath on my neck. It sent  
unpleasant chills up my spine. I was growling at him again "I belong to no  
one!" I said 'belong' and 'no one' with complete hatred. He chuckled again.  
"you see...that's where you're wrong"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: The Shichinintai are real characters if some of you don't know. I  
found a website where you can get a good pic for a few of them.  
Go to the website above and look at and/or read the summaries on episodes  
103- wherever it ends by clicking [spoilers] at the end of the title for  
that episode. They're in their somewhere. Keep your mouse on the pic at the  
bottom to see who is who. They only have 3-5 of them though. But you can  
read to get a good mental pic in your head. Until ch 10! ^.^ see ya! 


	10. A new help for escape

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha...That is now the 10th official time that I've  
said that. ¬_¬ That's it! I SAY THIS FOR THE REST OF MY CHAPTERS!!!!!! I.  
DON'T. OWN. INUYASHA!!!!!!!! THERE ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE HAPPY NOW?! Ok. I  
feel better now. Oh yeah, I'm going to make the Shichinintai a little  
goofier than they really are. Ch 10.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 10 a new help for escape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~Maki POV~~~  
I woke up to a dark room. I had a spiraling energy circling around me like  
ropes. I looked around the room to see two people. Both were very familiar.  
'well DUH their familiar! They're the ones who kidnapped Yoshimi, Ichi, and  
me!' They were now looking at me. "about time you woke up" a very bald one  
said. "ummm...who are you exactly?" "I am Renkotsu" the bald one declared.  
The other guy who had pointy hair then spoke out his name "I am Suikotsu"  
"ok. Hey? Can you let me out of here? I kinda want to go find Yoshimi and  
Ichi..." "you aren't going anywhere. Our orders are to keep you here and  
not let you out" Renkotsu stated, rather forcefully I might add. "Then can  
you at least untie me? I promise I won't leave" '...at this moment' they  
went to the other side of the room to discuss it. They probably thought I  
couldn't hear them. Boy were they wrong. "should we let her out?" Suikotsu  
asked. "all that Naraku said was not to let them out of the room...we could  
just keep the binds on her hands and feet so that we can control what she  
does" Renkotsu proclaimed. "not to mention that if she tried to escape  
somehow, all we have to do is lift her up with the binds and drag her back.  
Then if that happened we just put the other binds back on and forget that  
it ever happened" Suikotsu stated. "ok. So we let her out?" "yup" they  
walked back over and said that they had decided to take off most of the  
binds. "sounds fair enough" I said. They made most of the binds disperse.  
Do you want to play cards?" I asked cheerfully. They nodded unsurely.  
"let's play old maid. I'll explain the rules" I pulled a deck of wolf cards  
out of my pocket. "I just remembered that I had these with me!" I said. I  
started to explain the rules to them. They nodded in understanding the  
rules.  
We had been playing for a while now. We were down to some of the last  
cards. It was Renkotsu's turn to pick from Suikotsu's hand. He finally  
picked one of the two cards. He got...the old maid. "darn it!" he half way  
screamed. "it's ok. I bet you'll win next time! ^-^" I said trying to cheer  
him up from his loss. "you think so?" he asked hopefully. "There's always a  
chance! Do you guys want to play go fish?" "huh?" they said completely  
confused by the name. I explained. "ok" they said. So we started a whole  
new game. 'I wonder if Ichi and Yoshimi are having this much fun?'  
~~~Yoshimi POV~~~  
'spooky room. Where am I? It's those shining?...swinish?  
...shichikotsu?...Sheba? ...ummm...I got it now! ....SLINKY! A slinky, a  
slinky, everyone wants a slinky, you gotta get a slinky. GO SLINKY!! GO!!'  
I was bobbing my head to the unheard beat. I was also smiling at this.  
"what's so funny?" a voice sounded from the other side of the room. "oh  
nothing ^^" I lied. "tell me!" this person was dieing to know. "tell me  
what your name is first" I said triumphantly. "Jakotsu. Now TELL me!! It's  
no fun to keep secrets!...unless it's me keeping the secret" the last part  
was said to no one in particular. "well you are a Slinky and all and..."  
"who are you calling a slinky?" the other person said from across the room.  
"Isn't that the name of your clan or gang or whatever your group is  
called?" "no. It's Shichinintai" the man said correcting me. "oh...who are  
you?" I asked him "I'm Mukotsu" 'oh yeah...he's the guy with the bad gas!'  
I started cracking up at my own thought. "Now what's so funny?!" Jakotsu  
asked again wanting to know. "he's the guy with the really bad gas..." I  
started to crack up again. Jakotsu was laughing with me. Mukotsu just  
turned his back on us and went to the other side of the room. We stopped  
laughing after a few minutes. Jakotsu started to say something but then  
decided against it. "what?" I asked. "I didn't do anything" he said. "you  
started to say something!" I said "no secrets!" "oh fine!" he gave in. "I  
can imagine your friend, Maki, having around this much fun with Renkotsu  
and Suikotsu. But..." he had trailed off "but what?" I asked. "your friend,  
Ichi. I bet she's in a living hell right now. Bankotsu doesn't play around  
much with anyone outside of the group. He's kinda...well...I don't know how  
to put it" Jakotsu said. Mukotsu piped in here "First of all. He only  
laughs a lot with you since you are his brother" Mukotsu stated. "well...I  
am pretty fun to have around" Jakotsu half way laughed. "but Bankotsu's  
very possessive in a way. If somebody says that something is in his hands  
to guard, like now with you friend, he doesn't let anything happen to it.  
Either that, or he will declare it, or for this matter her, 'his', so to  
speak. The only reason that he's guarding her instead of Ginkotsu or  
Kyoukotsu is because he's the strongest of us. And Ichi...she has actually  
killed something with her power " he finished all the information he held  
about the subject. 'I didn't know she killed someone! oh no...Ichi...'  
~~~Regular POV~~~  
A demon watches Yoshimi from a window. 'wow...she's so beautiful. But she  
is only a human. Not to mention under Naraku's watch. Maybe if she were to  
escape?' Moze was ready to go against Naraku. 'I don't like Naraku anyways.  
I've been waiting for this day'  
~~~Kouga POV~~~  
'What are they going to do to them? We have to get there!' "we have to go  
save them!" I yelled at everyone. "but we don't know where they have gone"  
Miroku stated. 'I don't want to loose Ichi again!' "we still need to  
search! Standing here won't do any good!" I yelled back. "all we have to do  
is let their elements lead us" Sesshomaru said calmly. "we just need to  
wait for a sign" he finished. "Sesshomaru-sama? Will they be ok?" Rin asked  
innocently. "I don't know" he answered plainly.  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'I DON'T belong to him!! He can't claim somebody as his property!' I was  
sitting on the other side of the room. All he did was look at me. It made  
me very nervous. I just looked toward the window. All I ever saw was one of  
the other Shichinintai walk around guarding the place. 'I really wish that  
Kouga was here right now... ¬.¬ he's still staring...doesn't he have a life  
of his own? Stupid freak. All he does is what that one guy Naraku tells him  
to do. This is so boring...' He was still staring...*twitch* 'crap! He's  
making me twitch!!! That's just wrong!' *twitch twitch* 'I'm really  
starting to dislike this guy even MORE!! That's IT!!' "WILL YOU STOP  
STARRING AT ME?!?!?!" "it's my job to watch you" "He didn't mean it  
literally!" "so? I can still watch you. All he told while you were still  
unconscious was that you were mine to watch over and that I could do  
whatever I wanted as long as I didn't kill you. And looking at you won't  
kill you" he recalled. "well...it's making me twitch. So stop!" he got up  
again and walked over big sword in tow. "Maybe it's me...or maybe it's your  
thoughts" "what do you mean?" I asked not knowing what he was talking  
about. "you're just scared. You don't know if we are going to kill you in  
the end or if we are just going to keep you captive forever. You don't  
know. There for you fear" he said as if he were reading my soul. 'maybe I  
am just afraid. I never thought about it that way! I just want to go back  
home to were Kouga is! Wait...I'm starting to consider this time my home! I  
can hardly think! My head is spinning!' I was starting to black out from  
all this new realization and I was just confused by what I thought. I  
didn't faint though. I couldn't faint! 'I have to stay awake! I don't  
faint! It's against me by my own rules!  
~~~little list in Ichi's head~~~  
1. Don't faint  
2. Stay with Kouga as long as possible  
3. Kill only what deserves to die  
4.Don't let many people find out about 'secret' crush *if have one*  
5. ...ect...  
~~~back to Ichi POV~~~  
'yup there it is. Top of the list. Well...I ain't gonna faint. Hey I  
rhymed!' I started to bob my head to the syllables. 'I ain't gonna faint. I  
ain't gonna faint. I ain't gonna faint' "what are you doing?" Bankotsu  
asked while looking at me. 'OH YEAH! I forgot. I'm kidnapped at the moment!  
Oops' "well?" he asked once more. "nothing. I was just thinking" "oh  
really? About what?" 'I'm not going to let him know that I was about to  
faint! Think, think, think! I got it!' "I was just thinking about my dream  
I had last night. Nothing special" "and why didn't you just tell me that in  
the first place?" "because, it's nothing special. It's just the normal  
dream. They are all so alike yet so different. It's just something that  
puzzles my mind sometimes without warning" "what are your dreams about?"  
"do you really want to know?" I asked kinda whiningly. 'I don't like  
talking about my dreams to people I hardly even know. Not to mention people  
that I seriously don't like' "yes I do. It will pass some of the time" "oh  
all right. I have some of the goriest dreams imaginable. I have dreams  
where babies are thrown to the ground having their heads smashed. I have  
dreams with vampires poking holes in my neck" "wait...aren't these  
nightmares?" "no. these are my dreams. Only because they don't bother me  
like my nightmares" "gore doesn't bother you in your dreams?" "well  
actually I just got used to it. But my nightmares *cringe* I don't think  
that it's possible to get use to" "what are your nightmares about?" He was  
getting very curious. 'I hope that I don't accidentally blurt out something  
that I wouldn't want him to know!' "I actually only have one nightmare.  
It's about me being at my grandmothers house. There are other people there  
that I don't really know. Her house though...was more like a castle than  
anything. The people that were there, they went insane. They would claim  
seeing a lady walk past the door. I would look there to see nothing. I went  
to where my father was. He was in the same big room, just behind a separate  
smaller room connected to the one I was in. I was sitting next to the door  
waiting by myself...except...I knew...I wasn't by myself. Then, I'm outside  
in a graveyard. The other teens were there as well. They were going insane.  
Killing each other literally to death. Even one I saw on the sharp,  
pointed, metal fences dead. He was thrown onto the points, or he put  
himself there. One point going through his stomach, another his head. I  
didn't know where to go. I was the only person there not killing or being  
killed..." he was listening intently "...in the end though...they were all  
dead. All...except for me" I didn't like recalling my nightmare. It made me  
mourn for their unreal death. "you have worse gore in your nightmares than  
I do in a day of battling" he said with a satisfied smirk. "shut up. I  
don't wish to talk anymore. I'm just going to stay quiet longer than I've  
ever stayed quiet" I said triumphantly. "whatever" he said.  
*about to go insane from silence and...* 'HE'S STILL STARING!!!!!!!!!!! -.-  
*sigh* I shall ignore him. I shall ignore him. I SHALL IGNORE HIM!!!!!  
*growling deep in throat* ¬.¬ must stay calm. Kouga will be here soon...I  
would escape on my own but...STUPID BONDS!!!!' I heard footsteps coming  
down the hall. 'I wonder who that is?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: WHOSE COMING DOWN THE HALL?!?!?! BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!! Oh well.  
Yes the dreams I described were actually mine. & yes I only have one  
nightmare that bothers me...and it's that one. ¬.¬ I hope that there isn't  
a sequel. Stupid blood. It's in almost al the dreams that I can think of.  
The reason this ch is probably coming late (even though I had it done  
before ch 9 was posted) is because my friend who posts my stories, since my  
computer won't let me, has a virus and can't directly connect w/ me. So I  
can't give he my stories...oh 


	11. A New Savior

A/N: I can't believe I'm just now writing this. Of course.....When you read this it will be written and posted so I'll just get straight to the point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ch 11 a new savior~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'Who is that coming down the hall?' I watched as the door opened. I saw somebody that I did not recognize. He bowed to Bankotsu not paying any attention to me "Bankotsu. Lord Naraku has said that you are able to leave if you wish to join the other Shichinintai for some sake. I will be on temporary duty while you are away" "good. I was starting to get thirsty. I'll be back in a while" Bankotsu said while waving his hand walking out the door. Once Bankotsu was out of sight he turned to me. "come on" he said while my bonds basically evaporated. '.....what's going on?' I was a little confused. I was just standing there looking at him. Finally he gave up on conversation grabbed my and put a finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I nodded still a little confused. We went into a room down the hall. When we got in there I saw Maki and Yoshimi! "hi ya guys!" I said in a normal voice level. "hi!" they both said back. "let's go before anybody comes. The new man said. "umm.....could you tell us who you are first? All you've told us was to be quiet and stay here" Maki stated. "my name is Maze. And we need to get out of here. I'm getting you all away from Naraku" "who?" Yoshimi asked. "stupid jerk! You are so lucky you haven't meet him!" I said frustratingly referring to Naraku as the 'stupid jerk'. "shh. Let's go" Maze said once more" we followed silently. We went out a back door and into a really bad looking place. 'All the plants are dead here!'  
  
~~~Yoshimi POV~~~  
We were walking in two by two lines. I was next to Maze while Maki was next to Ichi. I kept noticing that Maze took little glances at me from time to time. It was starting to get annoying "what are you looking at?" I asked him viciously. He blushed a little. I heard Maki and Ichi cooing a little behind me. "ooooooh. Looks like somebody as a crush" Ichi said. "shut up!" I almost yelled at her. Maki then pulled Maze away from the spot he once stood. She took him out of hearing range.  
  
~~~Maki POV~~~  
"Do you like Yoshimi?" I asked quizzically. "well.....uhh.....kinda....." he said sheepishly. "awwww.....what sweet love....." I said dreamily. I was just kidding with him actually. "do you promise that you won't tell?" he asked cautiously. "sure.....I won't tell.......... Oops! Had my fingers crossed! Hey Yoshimi!!!! This guy loves....." he slammed his hand over my mouth. He laughed trying to cover up what I started to say. "I told you that I wanted to tell them!" He said with a fake smile. "well.....?" Ichi insisted. "I was going to tell you that I love being able to get away from Naraku's grasp. I pulled his hand off my mouth "and why did you save us?" I asked trying to get the truth out of him. "well....." he looked serious "Naraku was going to steal all of your Goddess like powers. If he ever had control of three elements. The world would be under his power. Nobody would be able to stop him" he said truly telling the truth. "wow.....that would really suck..........so when ya gonna tell Yoshimi that you like her?" I asked getting the truth out. "he does?" Yoshimi asked confused. "he likes you and that's probably one other reason he saved us" I said. "wow.....looks like we all found demon who likes us in this time....." Ichi stated.  
  
~~~Yoshimi POV~~~  
'wow.....does he really like me? This is very odd.....' "hey.....could we leave before we get caught?" Ichi asked "cause I really want to see my Kouga.....did I just say that out loud?!" "yes you did" Maki stated. "Oh well, you know how I feel about him anyways" she stated forgetting that I didn't know about the relationship. "about who?" I wanted to know this very badly. "crap.....I forgot that she didn't know....." "who who who? Tell me tell me tell me" "Kouga.....we're kinda have a boyfriend girlfriend thing going on....." Ichi turned redder than blood "'kinda'? Ichi! If he wasn't too shy he would probably ask to marry you!" Maki shouted in her, now more sensitive demon, ear. "OWW!" she curled up into a ball on the ground covering her ears. "owie owie owie owie owie" "We need to keep moving!" Maze was getting frustrated with our nonsense. "ok ok. I was wondering.....what type of demon are you anyways?" Yoshimi asked. "I'm a fox demon" "I wish I could be a fox demon..... Oh well" We continued after that.  
  
~~~Maki POV~~~  
It was beginning to turn to dusk now. "we had better stop to make camp" Maze stated. "I'll go get fire wood!" Ichi stated happily. She winked at me saying 'let's try to get those two alone!" 'Time to play match maker!' "And I'll go get us some drinking water. Why don't you two stay here to get a place for the fire set up" I stated overly happy for their liking. Before they could argue about it Ichi and I were gone.  
  
~~~Maze POV~~~  
'I think they're up to something.....oh well! I get to spend time with Yoshimi now! ^^' I looked over to her too see her clearing leaves in the middle of the camping spot we had chosen for a place to put the fire. I went over and helped her. "Are your friends always this.....this....." "weird? Yeah. We're all weird in our own way. Maki is completely psychotic, Ichi is completely annoying, and me, I have a little bit of both their other odd traits" "like what?" I asked trying not to believe that she could ever have any flaws. "well.....Maki has a violent side, moody side, intelligent side at some point, and Ichi has a very hyper side and she has very big mood swings. All in which I have.....just most of the time, not to the same intensity as them" 'nope still can't believe it' "well.....I'll try not to get on the bad side of Maki or be around when there's a hyper Ichi" I said smiling at her. "We've only known each other since last year. And yet.....we're kinda like sisters. We fight a lot and we get along together on a good day. We're there for each other through the good times and the bad" she stopped. Instead of asking the question in my head I asked her directly "did you ever think you could have meet in a past life?" she looked at me quizzically. "nope. Never thought of that" after she said that Ichi came into the little camp ground. "Hello! ^^" The sun had set now. "guess what?" Ichi looked really happy. "do we want to know?" Yoshimi asked worried. "The sun has set!" "and....." "That means that I'm HYPER!!! =^-^=" she looked half drunk almost. "crap....." I heard coming from the bushes. I turned around to see Maki. "I forgot.....it's a new moon.....That means that I'm tired.....-.-.....-.o.....so.....who's sleeping where?" "DIBS!" Ichi squealed in her spot on a high tree branch. "look! Ichi's HIGH!" Maki giggled. Yoshimi started to laugh as well. "am not....." Ichi started to pout in her tree. "I don't get it....." I said. Yoshimi came over and explained. I started to giggle as well. "EAH! Shut your pie wholes!" Ichi yelled before stretching out on her tree branch and getting ready for a good nights slumber. "then I claim here. Next to my fire of doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom....." I was slowly backing away from the very psychotic Maki. "OOH! I get here then!" Yoshimi yelled as she went to a soft pile of leaves. I slept diagonally in between Maki and Yoshimi. 'I wonder if Yoshimi will ever return my feelings?'  
I awoke to a lot of noise and a ad smell. I tried to getup but my body wouldn't move. I looked around as much as I could. I saw a liquid in- scent holder burning, obviously, some type of paralyzing potion. I blew out the small candle that helped to produce the smell. Luckily, it hadn't been burning long so the smoke stopped in moments. I was starting to be able to move. I looked around more to see Yoshimi, Maki, and Ichi struggling to get away from the Shichinintai. Yoshimi had already been halfway captured since she's only a human. Ichi was trying to get her into a safe place while Maki fought the others back. Ichi looked over to me. She ran over with Yoshimi in tow. "here. Keep her safe while we fight" she said practically dropping Yoshimi. I was able to move most of my body now. I could see the battle. Ichi was trying to fight off Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Kyoukotsu at the same time. Maki was battling with Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Mukotsu. They had Ichi pinned down to the ground. "LET GO!!" she screamed at them. A tornado came down on top of her. They let go before the tornado could hit. Ichi was taken up into the tornado. It looked like she was directing to tornado. She took it over to Maki and picked her un into a defensive wind shield. Then, the tornado came toward Yoshimi and me. When we got in the tornado I looked up to see Ichi using all her strength to keep us all safe. Maki was still on the ground. She started to concentrate really hard. She floated up next t Ichi. The outside of the tornado burst into flames from what I could tell. The tornado could probably be seen from the other side of Japan! 'I think I over exaggerated that one.....'  
  
~~~Sesshomaru POV~~~  
I looked to my left for some odd reason. I saw a big flaming tornado. "hey Kouga" "what?" he was still frustrated about loosing Ichi. "what would you think about when you see a flaming tornado?" he looked at me weirdly. "I would think that Ichi and Maki had something to do with it. Why?" "we better get going then" "huh?" 'he's completely clueless' I pointed over my left shoulder. He looked over to his right since he was parallel of me. "It's got to be Ichi and Maki! Come on!" he sped off before he could even finish his last sentence. I followed so not to loose him. Not like it would matter since we're going to the same place.  
We were close now. But the tornado and flames were dieing down. When we finally got there the tornado died and so did the flames. We saw a new demon trying to fight off the Shichinintai. He was just kicked against a tree and held down. Maki and Ichi were unconscious now from using so much of their power. The Shichinintai were picking them up. "Put her down NOW!" Kouga yelled. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Bankotsu asked smugly. "Your death has just arrived" I threatened while unconsciously snarling. Bankotsu flung Ichi to the ground not caring at all what happened to her. "damn you....."Kouga was growling ferociously. Jakotsu stepped up beside Bankotsu. Suikotsu was holding Maki, Yoshimi and was heading over to pick up Ichi. "Take them back to Naraku" Bankotsu ordered. As soon as Suikotsu started to head off all the girls started to glow a different color. Maki turned red. Yoshimi turned blue. And Ichi turned Green. They all disappeared after Suikotsu was disintegrated by their power.  
  
~~~Regular POV~~~  
Maki, Yoshimi, and Ichi all awoke to a bright room. The Goddess of life stood before them. "Goddesses of water, fire, and wind. It is now time that you go back to where you belong. When you leave this place you will have little time to say goodbye. I will grant you all one wish before you leave though. It is only a fair trade for making you leave. Yoshimi? Do you have a wish that needs fulfilling?" "could you make me into a fox demon by any chance?" "yes" The goddess of light raised her hand over Yoshimi's head. Yoshimi's ears pointed, a fox like tail grew in and her eye's turned a little more foxlike than what they used to be. "no fair! She didn't have to loose all her blood!" Maki said a little frustrated. Maki started to pout not wanting to continue the conversation. "What would you like Maki?" "I wish that I will be able to see Sesshomaru in my time. Do demons live that long?" "yes they do. I see in the future that you will see him again" "YAY! It's not goodbye forever!" "and you Ichi?" "I wish that.....that..... that Kouga and Sesshomaru and Maze have the choice of coming with us for as long as they please. You know. They can come back to this time when they want to....." "They may come if they wish. Now. Go back to which you have come" A bright light flashed and they were back at the battle. The Shichinintai had retreated. "Ichi!" "Maki!" "Yoshimi!" All the boys were glad that they were safe. "Kouga! We have to return to our own time..... We don't have long to stay here. But you have a choice. All of you. You can come with us to our time and return to this time when you wish" Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Maze thought about it for a minute and decided. "I'm coming" Maze stated. "As will I" Sesshomaru said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight" Kouga said smirking at Ichi. A blaze of different colors flashed before them.  
  
~~~Ichi POV~~~  
'OOH! We're back in our time!' "welcome to our home" I said to the boys that looked like this( O.O from seeing that we were next to the mall somehow. "how'd we get in front of the mall?" I asked confused. "well.....this is where I was before I went to their time" Yoshimi said. Then Maki spoke up "YAY! I just remembered! School starts in a couple of weeks! We've got a lot to teach you before then! That way you can come to school with us! ^.^"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch 11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope ya liked it! But don't forget! The more you review, the more I type! Bye! Until next chapter!!! 


End file.
